Koori no Ryu
by RoyAoiryuu24X
Summary: Naruto siempre ha vivido bajo la sombra de sus hermanas, principalmente de su gemela pero cuando su derecho de nacimiento es robado y entregado a ella se harta y huye solo para encontrarse con un hombre roto que tratara de ayudarlo a ser el gran shinobi que esta destinado a ser y que kami espera que se convierta.
1. Chapter 1

**saludo Gente como estan, bueno aqui presentando mi nueva cuenta mi nuevo espacio para subir mis ideas fumadas, me decidi a reintentar revivir esta historia, tomando encuenta que la prima hermana de esta la cual tambien subire en esta cuenta Espiritu Roto, hago mucha referencia, bueno para resumir esto es la linea de tiempo que tengo un poco inconclusa de la vida de mi OC en su primer viaje entre dimensiones y siendo un caballero de la diosa de la muerte en el mundo de hagielka Roy "murio" contra el ejercito de un millon, mientras eso naruto era ignorado y abandonado por sus padres y saben el resto, el caso es que kami guardiana de esa dimension se harto de eso y pidio prestado a Roy para ayudar a naruto, bueno en primera para aclarar y no me linchen con esto, sera mayormente el punto de vista de Roy, ya que para explicar un poco el psique de naruto...sera un chico que crecio sin amor ni compasion familiar durante 7 años...dejo cuando su derecho de nacimiento fue quitado y sin mencionar otras cosas se forjo como un hombre que no perdona los pecados de las personas...solo si, no tenian la intension de hacer eso, pero como noto que su "familia" solo lo veia como un estorbo decidio no luchar mas por esa causa perdida...se volvio un apatico y frio a su sangre...por eso mientras que eso cambie no le dare mucho punto de vista a naruto.  
**

**ademas decidi darle poderes relacionas con el hielo por el hecho de que un alma manchanda por el mal del una familia ignorante un pueblo ciego que tambien lo ignoro y la vida que tuvo sin amor...serviria como un purificador para la psique dañada de naruto...asi que no me vengan con "otra vez hielo" mira si piensas asi...es mejor esto porque te da un equilibrio de poder que para mi es importante en una historia, no puedes poner al protagonista un "pelon de brazzer" que se coje a todos a diestra y siniestra.**

**bueno terminando eso los dejo con el capitulo.**

**Mi no pertenecer Naruto, Zero no tsukaima, solo Roy.**

* * *

Aun si solo eres un crio de 4 años recién cumplidos, a veces el trato de la vida te obliga a que tu perspectiva madure un poco más rápido.

Naruto Namikaze lo vio en primera línea.

Os lo explicaré. Hace 4 años, el día en que Naruto nació, así como su gemela Narumi, un hombre con una mascara estrafalaria y el sharingan atacó a su madre, y liberó al Kyubi.

Este causó muerte y destrucción, pero su padre, Namikaze Minato, se plantó ante el y convocó al shinigami. Esto le habría matado, si el shinigami hubiera sellado al zorro, pero Minato pidió que solo lo dividiera y lo detuviera brevemente. Ello le costó al rubio la mitad de sus reservas, y tuvo que trabajar duro desde entonces para recuperar todo su poder.

El caso es que, al dividir y parar al biju, Minato selló la mitad Yang en su hija rubia recién nacida, Narumi, y la mitad Ying en su esposa, Kushina, la madre de los gemelos, para que no muriera.

Funcionó, y en la reunión de la aldea, visto que pocos sabían de la condición de Jinchuriki de Kushina, solo dijeron que el Kyubi había sido sellado en Narumi, la hija del Hokage. Reveló que alguien fue bastante fuerte como para controlar a la bestia contra la aldea, y que con el poder del demonio, Narumi podría protegerles de él.

Si Minato hubiera muerto, al ser tan querido, y no se hubiera revelado de la relación con el de la Jinchuriki, el pueblo habría pedido su sangre, pero como fueron las cosas, aceptaron alegres la perspectiva de Minato.

Todo iba bien, el mundo era feliz.

Entonces todo fue cuesta abajo.

Narumi, ya que debía aprender a dominar al Kyubi, en cuanto aprendió a hablar y caminar, Fue cubierta de halagos y atención, mientras Naruto fue dejado lentamente de lado. A los tres años Naruto vio como sus padres no le hacían caso casi nunca inclusive sus 2 hermanas mayores Madoka y Mito, quienes gemelas al igual que ellos solo la únicas 2 diferencias eran que Madoka tenia el cabello rubio corto y ojos color morados y Mito cabello rojo y ojos azules, pese a que su cumpleaños era el mismo que el de su hermana lo olvidaron en cuanto a él, en navidades igual. Las fiestas familiares o populares, cenas en familia fuera, viajes de familia...No se acordaron de el ni una vez. Lo dejaron en casa. Solo.

Incluso a veces, estando tan pendientes de su hija se olvidaban de alguna comida para el. Y cuando lo notaban solo saludaban como si no tuviera tanta importancia.

El día de su cumpleaños numero 4, ayer, Naruto fue olvidado de nuevo, y hoy Cuando pidió a sus padres si podía entrenar con ellos y Narumi como hicieron desde hace dos meses, Le dijeron que dejara de molestar tan a menudo, que solo retrasaría a su hermana.

Los aldeanos Ni siquiera le reconocían. Algunos se preguntaban si el Hokage tenía un hijo y luego se reían y le decían que se fuera, considerándolo una broma. Otros decían que no era posible porque Minato era rubio y Naruto pelirrojo.

Pero si las cosas no fueran suficientes 1 año después Kushina tuvo otra hija y fue aun mas olvidado, por el nacimiento de Rin Namikaze, y así fueron otros 3 años de la misma mierda para Naruto, aunque tenia el consuelo de que Rin era el único que lo apreciaba y además de que ella no se dejaba cargar y jugar con nadie que fuera el, además su primer palabra fue Naruto que provoco que el llorara por que al menos para alguien de su "familia" era importante, pero no compenso todo lo que sufría por el abandono que hicieron a él.

Naruto tuvo suficiente. Cuando sus padres se fueron a entrenar tras desecharle otra vez se fue corriendo en dirección opuesta, solo con lo puesto y un cuchillo de caza que un viajero le regaló hace poco (No conocía a Naruto ni al Hokage, pero vio triste al chico) y huyó en lagrimas. Los guardias de la puerta ni le vieron dormidos.

Naruto corrió mucho tiempo entre los bosques antes de cansarse. Y aun y así siguió corriendo durante unas horas.

Finalmente, el pelirrojo tropezó por un lado del camino y calló por una ladera y quedo inconsciente.

Todo lo sucedido fue visto por kami, la diosa encargada de custodiar el mundo ninja, hirviendo de enojo por lo hecho por la familia Namikaze y pensó en algo para ayudar al pelirrojo Namikaze y así que fue a buscar a su hermana.

En cierto dominio una hermosa mujer de pelo negro largo y cuerpo de reloj observaba las acciones de su caballero que se encargaba de restablecer el equilibrio en hagielka, Roy Picazzo quien ese momento luchaba contra un ejercito de un millón, venciéndolos pero a costa de su vida por las lesiones resultante de la gran batalla, en eso sintió una presencia familiar y observo a su hermana kami apareciendo a su lado.

**-hola nee-san, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-**pregunto Ayumi la diosa de la muerte.

-**vengo a pedir prestado a tu caballero, para un asunto en el mundo ninja-**Ayumi le pregunto porque y le conto lo sucedido con Naruto, decir que estaba enojada era quedarse muy pero muy corto.

-**¡esos idiotas como pueden despreciar y olvidar a su propia sangre y carne!-**exclamo enojada.

-**por eso quiero enviar a tu caballero para ayudarlo, me contaste que desarrollo técnicas del mundo ninja sin explicación no.-**dijo kami

**-si, hasta la fecha no he podido encontrar el porqué de eso, pero si es para ayudarte con eso estoy mas que de acuerdo en prestártelo.-**con eso invoco a Roy a su dominio, y entonces apareció ante ellas recostado en el suelo, lleno de corte y quemada, bañado en su propia sangre, producto de su intensa batalla contra el ejercito invasor.

Ayumi con un movimiento de su mano curo el cuerpo de Roy, quien lentamente abrió su ojo derecho y observo a Ayumi junto a otra mujer que decir, el inmediatamente se ruborizo por la hermosura de kami quien tenia la misma figura de Ayumi pero su cabello era blanco como la nieve y su ojos azules zafiros.

Saliendo de su estupor se inclino ante Ayumi y hablo.

-Ayumi-sama que desea para invocarme aquí… no me diga que he muerto.-dijo con preocupación

-**no, no has muerto, te traje aquí para enviarte a hacer un trabajo para mi hermana kyoku.-** le respondió a Roy.

-eh… ¿quien?-

**-yo chico, soy la hermana de Ayumi, kyoku conocida como kami.-**le dijo al perverso de un solo ojo quien se quedo pensando un momento hasta que exploto.

-Ayumi-sama, ¿kami es tu hermana?-susurro a ella quien confundida de como le contesto le dijo que si.

-eehhh, ahora se porque cada vez que le rezaba no me hacia caso, eres igual a ella siempre me ignoran y provocan que Rin cuando me vea me mate sin regreso de ello.-dijo llorando desconsolado por la acciones de las diosa quienes solo rieron de ello.

**-por muy gracioso que sea burlarnos de ti, no tenemos tiempo que decir, te explicare tu misión, serás enviado al mundo ninja y entrenar al niño de la profecía y guiarlo a salvar el mundo, además concluimos que te daremos otro poder para que se lo enseñes a él y te daremos en Eien no Mangekyu sharingan, pero solo lo podrás tener hay cuando concluyas tu misión halla volverás a hagielka sin el, solo las técnicas que aprendas volverán contigo, el Mangekyu lo tendrás que despertar de nuevo aquí y conseguir otros ojos sharingan para tener el Eien.-**explico Ayumi a él, y kyoku continuo.

-**el poder que te daremos es el de un dragón slayer del mundo de etherland, el tuyo será el del dragón de hielo y se lo enseñaras a Naruto, dicho este poder al igual que el Eien Mangekyu, no los tendrás cuando vuelvas a hagielka a terminar tu trabajo aquí.-**le termino de explicar

-ok, entiendo, pero cuanto tiempo voy a estar fuera de aquí, tengo que protegerlos del idiota de Deidara y el sádico de Drake.-dijo preocupado de lo que eso malditos podrían hacer si no los detenía.

-**no te preocupes, cuando termines lo del mundo shinobi regresaras a lo mas 3 días después de tu supuesta muerte en batalla.-**dijo tranquilizándolo.

Después le explicaron lo que Naruto tuvo que sufrir y el normalmente perezoso y pervertido de closet, amistoso y amable, estaba hirviendo de enojo con lo que paso el niño pelirrojo, y dejo escapar tal intensión de matar que Ayumi y kyoku se sintieron incomodos con su aura.

-¡esos idiotas! ¡Como pueden hacerle eso a propio hijo! ¡Me dan ganas de quemarlos con las llamas de **Amateratsu **por su estupidez! ¡No se dan cuenta de que eso pudo haber orillado al pobre a abrazar la oscuridad y ser llevado por el camino de la destrucción y muerte!-grito enojado Roy, pero luego se tranquilizo y les dijo a las diosas que lo mandaran, y sin perder tiempo le dieron todo lo necesario para poder llevar al niño y lo mandaron.

Luego que se fue kyoku se quedo viendo a Ayumi con una sonrisa burlona y hablo.

-**jeje, veo porque te gusta, tiene un corazón tan noble.-**le dijo a Ayumi quien se ruborizo al nivel del color rojo del cabello de Naruto.

Cerca de donde estaba Naruto una luz ilumino la noche dejando ver a Roy apareciendo, quien rápidamente corrió a Naruto quien seguía inconsciente.

-chico…oí, ¿estas bien?-

El abrió los ojos, y se quedó mirando a Roy.

-Que...-tartamudeo de miedo ante el desconocido

-Tranquilo chico, solo pregunto si estabas bien.-Dijo el desconocido.-Yo soy Roy Picazzo, quien eres tu.-le pregunto pero el ya sabia

-Na...Naruto.

-Bueno, Naruto. Cuéntame tu historia ¿porque estas aquí tirado solo en una ladera?-que también ya medio la conocía pero quería escucharla de el

Naruto se lo dijo todo, empezando a sollozar y a llorar al terminar.

Roy termino más enojado que antes. Solo no entraba en furia por el niño ante el.

-Eso es terrible. Voy a proponerte algo chico.-

-¿Qué me vas a ofrecer señor?-pregunto inocentemente, algo que Roy no resistió y le alboroto el cabello rojizo, y a Naruto hacer un mohín tierno de un niño de 8 años.

-Naruto, te ofrezco: Ser mi hijo.-Declaró Roy, sorprendiendo al niño.-Yo seré tu padre. Y te enseñaré algo que nadie, ni siquiera tu hermana podría aprender. Te hare un DRAGON SLAYER y no cualquiera sino un **Kori no Ryu (dragón de hielo)**, los mas poderosos y nobles de los dragones slayers.

-Acepto.

-Bien hijo. Pero...deberás volver a la aldea.

-¿QUE?-Saltó el pelirrojo.-NO, YO AHI NO VUELVO.

-SI LO HARAS, ESCUCHA HASTA EL FINAL.-grito Roy.-O quieres seguir llevando el nombre de Namikaze?

Naruto se lo pensó seriamente.

-mira, por cuestiones legales y esas tonterías, si te llevo conmigo seria considerado "secuestro" y vendrían por mi cabeza así que tenemos que zafarnos esta cuestión con un documento que debe autorizar tu padre, sabes redactar.-

-Si, y leer. Aprendí solo.

-Pues eso que me ahorro, no se como es las cosas aquí así que te lo dictare escribe aquí-

(Horas mas tarde, en la torre Hokage)

Naruto atravesó el muro sin miedo con el papel que necesitaba. Sabia que nadie pasaba por aquí, y además, nadie repararía en el.

Al poco rato llegó al despacho de su padre, Tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Entró y vio a su padre, rodeado de papeleo y trabajando.

-Padre.

-Si Narum...Ah, Naruto.-Se corrigió al notar a su hijo, como recordando que también era suyo.- ¿Que quieres? Estoy ocupado.

''_Que bastardo, siempre lo para todo por una palabra de Narumi_''-pensó el

-¿Puedes firmar esto?-Dijo tendiéndole el papel.

Minato, que no veía la razón por la que un niño cargara algo importante no presto mucha atención.

-Estoy ocupado para juegos Naruto.-Murmuró con sus papeles.-Puedes jugar a oficinistas en otra parte.

-Pero...

-Naruto...-Entonces vio que el pelirrojo no iba a irse así como así.- ¿Si lo firmo me dejaras en paz?

''_Bingo_''-pensó alzando el pulgar imaginariamente.

-Prometo que no volveré a molestar si firmas esto. Nunca rompo una promesa.-le contesto ''_A diferencia de otros_''-pensó lo ultimo para el mismo

-Bien.-Y sin mirarlo lo firmó y selló.-Ya está, ten un buen día.-

-El mejor, Hokage-sama.-Dijo el con una sonrisa. Minato no notó el tono del niño, ni el titulo, probablemente atribuyéndolo a algún juego o chiste.

Una vez se fue, el niño dejó el formulario en los archivos.

Un formulario de cambio no era un Namikaze ni tenia que ver con el, la familia se comprometía a no reclamarle o molestarle sin su permiso...y otras varias cosas que siendo niño no entendió.

Ahora seria reconocido como Picazzo, El hijo de Roy.

De camino de vuelta se encontró el archivo de seguridad de jutsu. No había guardias o seguridad debido a un sello de sangre, con el ADN del Hokage en el. Y tardaría en poder acceder a una academia ninja si es que lo hacia, así que... ¿Porque no?

Así que hizo una copia y se la llevo a su padre para que le pudiera enseñar a se un ninja mejor que sus odiosas hermanas, además del entrenamiento para ser un **Kori no Ryu **y enorgullecer a su nuevo padre convirtiéndose en un Dragón Slayer.

(5 años más tarde)

En las montañas heladas de Tetsu no Kuni se encontraban 2 figuras vestidas solamente con sus pantalones, dejando expuesto su cuerpo al frio extremo de las montañas, pero parecían que no les afectaba en nada.

Ambas figuras eran Roy y Naruto Picazzo, padre e hijo entrenando para mejorar su poder como Kori no Ryu, ambos se movían rápidamente y atacaban ferozmente.

-**KooRyu no Hoko- **exclamo la pequeña figura, esta era Naruto quien en los 5 años que estuvo con su nuevo padre era mas alto que un niño 13 años normalmente es era casi de 1.64 m de estatura y su cuerpo marcado, como su hubiera sido pulido por un artista en un mármol tenia su paquete de 6 marcadas sin ser muy tosca, sino mas correctamente distribuida, además de que su cabello rojo se torno blanco, pero aun conservaba unos mechones de su cabello natural, además de que sus caninos se alargaron y sobresalían un poco haciéndolo ver, para las damas tierno y salvaje.

El aliento salió disparado a su padre quien con una mano la desvió hacia un lado.

-esa estuvo mejor Naruto, cada día te vuelves mas fuerte, todavía no puedo creer lo estúpidos que fueron tu anterior familia, eres un diamante en bruto, además de tu genio natural aparte eres fiel seguidor del trabajo duro.-dijo Roy felicitando a su hijo adoptivo por su gran progreso en estos últimos 5 años, llegando casi al nivel que el tenia antes de llegar a hagielka, si seguía así lo superaría en un futuro no muy lejano.

Además de que Naruto no fue el único que cambio, Roy también era mas fuerte que antes, todavía no controlaba las técnicas de su Mangekyu, pero había casi dominado sus poderes como dragón slayer y capaz de controlar el rayo negro, cosa que devuelta en hagielka solo lo hizo una vez y quedo fuera de chacra por la tención del rayo, su cuerpo no sufrió muchos cambios excepto su cabello que era castaño cambio a blanco como la nieve y sus ojo se tornaron un poco grises, de hay en fuera era el mismo perverso de siempre solo que encontró las maravillas del, Icha Icha, cosa que a su hijo no le gusto.

-lo se oto-san, pero todavía no te puedo ganar.-grito frustrado de no poder ni siquiera tocar a su oto-san, solo para ser golpeado en la cabeza por tu padre.

-¿Qué te dije acerca de tus arranque de furia?-

-un dragón de hielo, es tranquilo sereno, frio y calculador, mantiene control de sus emociones y solo desata su furia si algo importante para el esta en peligro.-le dijo a Roy

-así es… creo que es hora de que regresemos a la aldea, para que puedas ingresar a la academia, si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que querías ser un ninja para poder demostrar a tus antiguos padre lo que se perdieron ¿no?**- **

-si, pero ese pensamiento esta en el paso oto-san.-le dijo sorprendiendo a Roy.-ahora quiero ser un ninja para que estés orgulloso de mi, voy a ser el mejor ninja del mundo y le arrebatare el lugar del Hokage mas fuerte de la historia a Namikaze Minato.-dijo con fuego en los ojos a lo cual solo su padre rio y le palmeo la cabezo.

-estoy seguro de que lo harás, solo se paciente, ya que la paciencia es la mayor virtud de un dragón slayer de hielo.-le consejo a su hijo, quien le sonrió a cambio y fueron por sus cosas para regresar a konoha quien no estaba preparada para la llegada de 2 dragones slayers.

(Mas o menos un año después Naruto con Roy dejaron Tetsu no Kuni, en el día preciso al cumpleaños de Narumi y Naruto (9 de octubre))

Narumi había tenido un buen día. Infiernos, llevaba mucho tiempo teniendo un buen tiempo. Pero entonces, ¿porque? ¿Porque sentía como que algo faltaba? Naruto...

En la torre del Hokage...

-Jiraiya ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-Preguntó Minato mientras aprobaba una solicitud.

-Parece como si nunca pudiese volver a ocultarme de ti- Dijo Jiraiya.

-Te lo pido una vez más: ¿por qué estás aquí? Asumí que espiarías a las mujeres como siempre lo haces.

-En realidad los sapos me llamó y me habló de una profecía.

-¿Una profecía de los sapos?-Preguntó Minato sorprendido. Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza para confirmarlo. -¿Qué dicen?

-Dicen que el elegido es nacido de dos grandes shinobi, y tiene un gran poder. Espero que el elegido sería Narumi ya que es su hija y tiene el poder del Kyubi dentro de ella.- Minato asintió con la cabeza lentamente y luego la realización vino a él y sonrió.

-¿Así que mi hija es la elegida? Preguntó esperanzado.

-Yo creo que sí, ya que cumple todos los requisitos.- Respondió Jiraiya, que vio cómo su alumno era feliz.-Ahora, yo creo que voy a continuar mi investigación hasta luego Minato.

Jiraiya desapareció con Shunshin, Minato suspiró y miró a su carga de papeleo y de fruncir el ceño. Aún no podía encontrar una manera de vencer al enemigo de todo kage.

Después de trabajar durante un tiempo Minato se detuvo y comenzó a pensar en su familia. Lo felices que eran él, Kushina, Madoka, Mito, Narumi, Rin y Naruto. Frunció el ceño cuando pensaba en Naruto. Después de negarse a enseñar a Naruto hace años, se excluyó de la familia.

Minato recordó como Naruto pedía ir a un lugar como familia, pero él se negó por la idea de Narumi, llevándola allí donde quería ir, incluso sus hermanas mayores se negaban a hacer algo por el… Con el tiempo a petición de Naruto se hicieron menos frecuentes hasta que finalmente dejó de pedir nada. Incluso mostró su cara menos en la casa, permaneciendo siempre en su habitación y durante la cena iba a guardar silencio sólo mirando su comida mientras comía. De hecho no recordaba nada de el desde que prometió no molestarlo hace años en ese despacho.

Minato se arrepintió de lo que le hizo a Naruto e iba a hacer las paces con él. A partir de mañana después del cumpleaños de Naruto y Narumi, que iba a comenzar el entrenamiento de Naruto. Iba a llevar a Naruto a la familia no importa como.

(Mansión Namikaze)

Kushina Namikaze en el momento en que se prepara la cena para la familia. Ella también sentía que Naruto no era parte de la familia. En la cena iba a estar en silencio y ni siquiera da tiempo de echarle un vistazo. De hecho hacia mucho que no recordaba haberse fijado en el

Ella comenzó a preguntarse si Naruto tenía amigos, ya que a diferencia de Narumi nunca habló de ninguno.

Lamentaba no entrenar a Naruto al mismo tiempo que Narumi, pero creyó que Narumi necesitaría una atención especial debido a que ella tenía el poder de Kyubi. Ella era también la jinchuriki y sabía lo difícil que es controlar el poder del Kyubi.

Kushina estaba preocupada, no quería que Naruto se aislara de la familia. Ella sabía que algo había que hacer, y en el momento Naruto entrara por esa puerta que iba a hacer las paces con él. Iba a unir la familia una vez más, no importa lo que fuera necesario.

Entonces, continuó cocinando la cena para la familia y en especial para que Naruto disfrutara.

Kushina estaba cocinando la cena, ramen el alimento favorito de su familia. Oyó la puerta abrirse y se volvió para ver quién estaba en la puerta. Vio a su esposo, Minato en la puerta quitándose sus zapatos shinobi seguido de sus dos hijas mayores.

-¿Terminaste pronto el trabajo?- Preguntó Kushina. Minato alzó la vista para ver a su esposa en un delantal de cocina. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-Si.

-bienvenida a casa hijas.-

-ohaiyo kaa-san-dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo y se fueron a dar un baño, siendo ambas parte de Anbu, las dejaba muy cansadas.

Cuando llegó a la cocina Minato le dio a su esposa un beso en la mejilla, después de lo cual se dio cuenta de que había preocupación escrita por toda su cara.

-¿Qué pasa Kushina-chan?-Le preguntó.

-Es Naruto, me siento como si no fuera parte de la familia ya.-Dijo Kushina con tristeza y empezó a sollozar. Minato la abrazó y trató de levantarle el ánimo.

-Está bien Kushina-chan a partir de mañana después de la fiesta de cumpleaños voy a empezar el entrenamiento de Naruto.-Le anunció Minato tratando de relajara esposa. Kushina miró a Minato con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Apuesto a que le encantará.-

-Seguro.-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Narumi irrumpiendo con determinación en sus ojos.

-Kaa-san hacer un montón de hoy ramen! -gritó y se fue a su habitación a cambiarse.

Kushina y Minato estaban un poco sorprendidos por la reacción de su hija.

-Tal vez ella se siente de la misma manera que nosotros acerca de Naruto.- Contestó Kushina, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Naruto no estaba con Narumi ni estaba en casa.

-Hey, donde está Naruto-kun? -preguntó ella pensando donde su hijo podría estar en ese momento.

-Ahora que lo dices...-Murmuró Minato.

-MAMA, PAPA, NEE-CHANS VENID A VER ESTO.-Gritó la rubia.

Ambos progenitores Y sus hermanas corrieron tan rápido como pudieron, para encontrar a Narumi de rodillas ante la puerta abierta de la habitación de Naruto.

-Narumi, ¿que...?-pregunto Madoka, pero viendo lo que observaba Narumi se quedo callada

Kushina quien se asomo, cayó al ver el cuarto de Naruto. Estaba casi vacío a diferencia del de Narumi que estaba lleno de los viejos regalos y decoración. Pero algo si que abundaba.

Polvo. Polvo por todas partes, cono si nadie hubiera entrado en años.

Encima de una mesita de niño había una nota.

'Queridos padres y hermanas (Si es que entran en ese estado):

Podría hacer de esto una larga cita de todo lo sucedido, años ignorados, vacaciones y fiestas dejado de lado, los cumpleaños olvidados...Pero no lo haré, no tengo tiempo.

Me voy, y les aseguro que no me verán en mucho tiempo. De hecho, me las he apañado para que padre firme un certificado de cambio de nombre y salida del clan. Pueden comprobarlo en el registro si quieres: Ahora soy Naruto Picazzo, el hijo de Roy.

Buenas noticias, ya no estaré en medio para cuando vayan a entrenar a Narumi, ni me molestare cuando olviden mi comida, ni tendrán que sacar excusas para cuando vuelvan de un viaje, ni tampoco tratar con excusas de hermanas mayores como Madoka y Mito, solo me despido de Rin-chan fue la única a la que realmente le importe, sin mas que de decir termino esto porque me largo, no estaré en Konoha en años.

Adiós.

Naruto Picazzo.

Esa nota les choco de lleno en la mente a todos.

-La fecha.-Musitó Kushina.-Es de hace años. Nuestro hijo desapareció hace años y no lo notamos.

-Es culpa mía.-Sollozó Narumi.-Es por mi que fue ignorado. De no ser así el...

-no también fue nuestra.-dijo mito.-nunca lo escuchamos cuando nos pedía ayuda, lo tratamos peor que basura.-dijo sollozando de culpa por que su acciones a Naruto lo orillaron a irse.

-No, es mía.-Dijo Minato derrotado.-Yo firme el papel, casi siempre le dije que no molestara y aplazaba las cosas con el.-dijo pero no esperaban las palabras de Rin

-yo sabia que Naru-nii se había ido hace años.-dijo parada en la puerta de la habitación de Naruto.

-¡¿Por qué no los no dijiste?!-grito Kushina a su hija

-por que se lo prometí a nii-san, quizás tenia 3 años en ese entonces, pero no era ciega, vi como trataban a nii-san si no como un estorbo en sus vidas, así que solo se despidió de mi diciéndome que en un tiempo volvería a la aldea y le pregunte que hacer si mama y papa se enteraban que se había ido, a lo que me contesto con una risa irónica "te aseguro que no lo notarían sino hasta después de unos años" y vi que tenia razón, me avergüenza ser llamada Namikaze por lo que han hecho.-y con eso se retiro a su cuarto las palabras de la mas joven Namikaze dieron como un clavo ardiente en su pequeño a los demás miembros de la familia.

Pasaron horas así, derrumbados.

-Un momento...Picazzo.

Minato fue corriendo con su esposa e hijas al sótano y abrió una habitación llena de archivos.

-Es una serie de copias de seguridad de los documentos de la torre.-Anunció buscando entre los papeles.-Hace un año que nos llegan informes de varios lugares donde un tal Naruto Picazzo, hijo de Roy, hace de mercenario junto a un hombre que lleva un parche en su ojo izquierdo como kakashi la ultima vez que los vieron fue en las montañas de Tetsu no Kuni y Oni no Kuni.

Sacó varios papeles y leyó.

-Aquí, un clan de usuarios de fuego atacó a la sacerdotisa Miroku y a su hija creyendo que mas que vidente echaba maldiciones. Naruto estaba allí y se hizo amigo de Shion, la hija de Miroku. Causó un gran destrozo usando una gran fuerza y poder de hielo y acabó con todos los ninjas.

-Aquí...-Murmuró Kushina.-Acabó con varias bandas de bandidos.

-Años antes. Un año después de que se fuera Hinata fue secuestrada por kumo.-Dijo Narumi.-Fue salvada por alguien desconocido, pero se sabe que la figura era un adulto acompañado de un niño, que mató a dos de los secuestradores congelándolos y dejó en estado criticó al que nos informó. Además de conseguir buen pago de Kumo y una rendición de buena escala y compromiso de neutralidad, el secuestrador dijo que el niño peliblanco y rojo fue herido y que hablaba de un tal Roy le dijo que era hora de la cena. Dice que siempre que lo tenían muy cerca estallaba en un viento helado o escupía un gran tornado de viento ártico congelándolos hasta la muerte o causándoles hipotermia

Pasaron horas leyendo y meditando sobre ello, pensando que hacer a continuación.

(Al día siguiente, en konoha)

Ambas figuras caminaban hacia la entrada del pueblo, dichas figuras eran Roy Picazzo y su hijo adoptivo Naruto.

Roy vestía un con unos pantalones típicos de shinobi de color negro que llegaban a sus pantorrillas que estaban amarrados con vendas, sandalias estándar shinobi y una capa blanca similar a la del Yondaime Hokage, la diferencias eran el que en lugar de llamas lamiendo la parte baja de la capa, tenia una imagen como de viento de color azul con los kanjis de dragón de hielo en la espalda y debajo de ella una camiseta manga larga color azul zafiro con una imagen en el pecho, la cual era la forma del Mangekyu sharingan de Roy el cual era un Shuriken de 3 puntas unidas de un extremo a otro.

Mientras que la vestimenta de Naruto era similar a la de su padre excepto que la capa era de color azul marino con capucha y no llevaba la imagen del Mangekyu de Roy en el pecho.

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta y fueron detenidos por los guardias de la puerta

-Detener, indique su nombre y negocio aquí-, gritó uno de los shinobi.

Los dos se detuvieron frente a la puerta y miró a ellos al mismo tiempo que cerró el cual pasó desapercibido por los dos.

-tenemos negocios con _Hokage-sama,-_dijo Naruto diciendo el nombre Hokage con oído que no paso desapercibido por Roy, -El nombre es Picazzo.-

-Ya veo, bueno sólo firmen su nombre y seguir recto por la carretera hasta llegar al edificio más grande en el centro de la aldea", dijo el Chunnin pasar el registro de visitas.

Después de firmar en con su nombre los 2 en el registro comenzó a caminar hacia la torre Hokage, el Chunnin dos lo vio alejarse antes de buscar en el registro. Sus ojos se abrieron al leer uno de los nombres que había sido firmado, Naruto.

Mientras tanto Naruto con su padre adoptivo miraban el pueblo, Roy quedo impresionado por el monumento gigantesco y le pregunto a su hijo como se llamaba y le contesto que ese es el tan conocido monumento Hokage donde las caras de los grandes lideres son tallados para que puedan velar el pueblo. A lo que Roy silbo de impresionado por la obra arquitectónica de dicho monumento.

Con eso llegaron a la torre Hokage caminaron a través de la puerta, y al instante ambos sintieron la presencia de los Anbu que se esconden en las sombras y Roy noto que la mirada de algunos mas especifico 2 de ellos miraban a Naruto con asombro y al parecer olfateo agua salada, ellos estaban llorando, pero luego sus miradas se posaron en el y soltaron una intensión asesina muy elevada, cualquiera que no hubiera sido Roy estaría o cagado del miedo o sufriendo un infarto por la intensidad del aura emitida directamente a él, ignorándolo siguió caminando junto a su hijo. Hasta que llegaron al piso de arriba, y Naruto observo el mismo secretaria que había visto hacia tantos años.

-estamos aquí para ver al Hokage.-anuncio Roy

-lo siento, pero Hokage-sama se encuentra en la academia para dar un discurso a los estudiantes.-respondió la mujer

-ya veo, gracias-dijo Roy

-se puede esperar si usted, hasta que vuelva.- le dio una sonrisa seductora a Roy quien solo se la regreso diciendo.

-gracias pero aquí mi hijo, va a empezar la academia y voy a ver si recibieron la solicitud a tiempo para que se una a la academia.-dijo el ciclope de pelo castaño y blanco.

-¿su hijo es un estudiante?-

-si, su sueño es ser el mejor ninja del mundo y lo estoy ayudando, ¿no es el deber de un padre ayudar a sus hijos?-le pregunto algo sínica la pregunta por lo de Naruto con el Hokage.

-es verdad, chico me podrías dar tu nombre, te puedo decir su estatus como yo estoy a cargo de la presentación de la solicitud de la academia.-dijo la señorita.

Y Naruto solo se inclino a decirle su nombre evitando que cualquiera de los Anbu lo escuchara, la secretaria tomo nota de su nombre y empezó a buscarlo.

-si, aquí esta-le dijo.-usted estará en la clase de Iruka Umino en la habitación 209 en el segundo piso-

-Gracias- dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba. El secretario hizo una señal haciendo un movimiento de ANBUs a la mesa donde se le informó de la situación y ve a decirle a Minato. El ANBU asintió y desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

Al mismo tiempo Naruto y su padre habían llegado a la academia después de preguntar a uno de los aldeanos para las direcciones. Ahora estaba frente a la habitación 209 y que podía ver a través de la pequeña ventana Roy vio a un hombre con el pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo y una cicatriz en la nariz, un hombre de pelo blanco. Sin embargo los que le comunicaron la mayoría era la rubia y la pelirroja que se coloca al lado de la mesa. Sintió que la ira de Naruto se levanto en su cuerpo otra vez, Roy le dijo que tenía que controlarse a sí mismo o que perdería el control de su poder dragón y que sería peligroso. Él respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta.

Minato acababa de dar la clase de segundo año de su discurso sobre cómo el trabajo duro y la dedicación sincera haría a tener éxito en sus carreras ninja. Así como él hizo una reverencia a la clase la puerta se abrió de repente y entró en lo que parecía ser otro estudiante. Iruka cuya atención había estado en Minato fue elaborado de repente a la recién llegada.

-Umm... ¿quién eres?- el Chunnin cicatrices preguntó.

-Picazzo… Naruto Picazzo,- dijo Naruto quitándose la capucha que muestra su cara por primera vez desde que llegó a la aldea. Podían oír algunas personas jadeo, y pudo ver algunas de las chicas ruborizarse.

-disculpe la interrupción, es que mi hijo tenia muchas ganas de empezar la academia, a veces se le olvidan los modales-le dijo Roy quien estaba detrás de Naruto, mientras alborotaba el cabello de su hijo, causando que se avergonzara.

-¡oto-san! Ya no soy un niño pequeño.-dijo Naruto avergonzado por lo que su padre hacia.

La sala se quedó en silencio mientras contemplaban la nueva llegada a la academia. Muchos estaban buscando entre él y el Hokage. Las similitudes entre ambos son muy cerca, de hecho, si uno fuera si su cabello fuera rubio en lugar de blanco era una calca de Minato.

Mientras que muchos admiraban a él, Naruto tomó este tiempo para estudiar a la gente en la sala, además de sus supuestos padres antiguos. La primera persona que se dirigió a la llamada era su "hermana", se sentó allí con su mano cubriendo su boca, podía ver el rubor enorme en su rostro mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en él. Ella tenía el pelo rubio atado en cola de caballo con los ojos de color violeta oscuro lo miró a los cerúleo. Narumi llevaba una camisa azul claro sin mangas con cuello en forma de V-cut mostrando un poco de su pecho en desarrollo. En sus manos tenía en negro guantes sin dedos con el emblema Namikaze grabado en la parte posterior. En general tuvo que admitir una cosa, ella crecido hasta ser una linda chica.

Sus ojos exploraron el resto de la habitación, vio a un chico que llevaba un abrigo de piel gris recortado, colmillo como tatuajes uno en cada mejilla. Junto a él había un chico con la cabeza hacia abajo para dormir que tenía su cabello atado en un estilo piña pesar de que tenía la cabeza agacha Naruto sabía que en realidad estaba prestando atención. Después de ellos vio a un muchacho gordito comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas y sentarse al lado de una ventana era un muchacho de cabello oscuro con un estilo de pelo culo de pato. Él también era una niña blanca con ojos de color lavanda pelo, una niña de pelo rubio que llevaba un traje morado, parecía estar luchando con una chica de pelo rosa que llevaba un vestido rojo con un lazo rojo en el pelo. El último de ellos en la habitación que era de cualquier interés era un niño sentado en la parte de atrás, llevaba una chaqueta gris y tonos se cubrió los ojos.

Sí, él los reconoció: eran los herederos de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, y la hija de un alto miembro de alto nivel del consejo civil. Y encima de todo eso que todos eran amigos con Narumi, a excepción de uno, sus ojos se posaron en el chico de pelo oscuro al lado de la ventana, si recordaba correctamente era el más joven del clan Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

Narumi no podía evitarlo, pero se limitó al nuevo estudiante que acababa de llegar a la academia, fue el segundo año así que ¿cómo él consiguió entrar tarde? Pero, eso era el menor de sus problemas que ella sabía en su corazón que este niño era su hermano, su hermano perdido hace mucho tiempo. Él era un poco diferente sin embargo seguía siendo el mismo en su busca. Aunque sabía que no era correcto que ella tenía la extraña sensación en el momento, sus mejillas estaban de color y, malditas las hormonas malditos, ella se sentía un extraño calor en sus regiones inferiores. Podía sentir el aura de poder que estaba eludiendo lo hacía sentirse débil. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo su sensación tan extraña?

Hinata Hyuga entrecerró los ojos ligeramente al recién llegado, el momento en que entró a ella no le gusta. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la pelirroja que se sonrojaba mientras mira fijamente, se levantó de la ira dentro de ella, ella apretó sus manos en puños. Durante el último año había, tenía un agolpamiento enorme en la niña cuando la salvó de algunos matones, seguros de que habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca se había sentido así por ella. Ahora ella había estado tratando de llamar su atención sin embargo ella no podía, ahora llega este chico nuevo y tiene su rubor como un tomate. Lo único que esperaba era que ese chico era su hermano perdido hace mucho tiempo que ella le había hablado de esa manera nada podría suceder entre ellos.

Sakura pensó nada del chico, lo único que tenía en la mente era que su "Sasuke-kun" era mucho mejor que él. Ino Yamanaka estaba en el mismo barco que su amiga, excepto por una cosa, donde Sakura estaba pensando en ella y Sasuke. Ino tenía imágenes aún más vivas en su mente que incluían ella, Sasuke y Naruto. Terminó con ella en medio de la penetración cada vez insertada y dobles, y tenía que culpar a esos libros anaranjados cubiertos que encontró en el cajón de la ropa interior de su madre.

Shikamaru, Choji, y Shino, Naruto miró con ojos calculadores, como si tratara de encontrar algo especial en él. Mientras que los otros dos lo estudiado, los insectos de Shino había encontrado un débil olor similar en el peliblanco al de su Kage y su esposa junto a su compañero de clase Narumi. En otras palabras, este tipo es su hijo y hermano gemelo.

Sasuke miró abiertamente a Naruto, ¿cómo se atreve este pedazo de escoria que fuera a su pueblo y obtener rápidamente la atención de Narumi?. Él había estado tratando de conseguir una cita con ella por un tiempo y ahora cada vez que iban a ser derribados, ahora este hijo de puta viene a robar a su mujer. Sasuke no le importaba una mierda si estaba relacionado con ella, haciéndola sonrojar lo convirtió en un enemigo.

Minato se quedó atónito, no podía creer que su hijo estaba parado aquí frente a él, a su hijo perdido hace mucho tiempo había regresado a su casa, a su familia. Mientras que él estaba pensando en cómo su hijo había regresado, Kushina estaba llorando, su bebé finalmente había vuelto a casa con ellos.

Estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos con Naruto que ignoraron la presencia de Roy, algo que el noto, pero pensó que seria mejor, así evitaría un arranque de furia de una hembra Uzumaki, y según las historias eran iguales o incluso peor que su "novia" Rin en su periodo, lo que lo dejo temblando de miedo.

-Sochi-kun-dijo Kushina cuando ella se acercó a él para devorarlo en un abrazo sólo que el con un movimiento de la mano le congelara de los pies a la mitad de su cuerpo, dejando a todos con atónitos con las habilidades del chico peliblanco.

-¿Qué demonios?- se preguntaron mentalmente todos los presentes.

Los ojos de Sasuke estaban muy abiertos al igual que todos los demás cuando vieron el hielo formado rápidamente de la nada.

¿Qué clase de jutsu fue eso?, no hay liberación de hielo o ¿si? 'Sasuke pensé,' lo que sea que hay que tener, como jutsu que pertenecen al clan Uchiha.

-Sochi-kun, ¿por qué?- Kushina le preguntó lágrimas fluyen libremente ahora.

-Dejé de ser tu hijo hace cinco años- dijo Naruto alejándose de ellos pero fue inesperadamente golpeado en la cabeza por Roy

-¡IDIOTA!-le grito-¿Por qué mostrarte tus habilidades tan rápido?, ¿no te dije que el engaño es el arma mas poderosa de un ninja?-lo reprendió.

-lo siento, pero me enojo que me quiso llamar su Sochi aun con todo lo que me hicieron.-le dijo a su padre tratando de excusarse por su falta.

-bueno, te comprendo en eso, pero recuerda lo que un dragón de hielo es, dímelo.-le dijo a su hijo.

-un dragón de hielo, es tranquilo sereno, frio y calculador, mantiene control de sus emociones y solo desata su furia si algo importante para el esta en peligro.-le dijo a Roy.

-y no lo olvides, si descontrolamos nuestras emociones, seria peligroso no solo para uno mismo sino para todos a tu alrededor.-le volvió a explicar a su hijo suspirando, la hiperactividad de su hijo había sido un problema cuando lo empezó a entrenar.

- ok oto-san-luego miro al Chunnin-¿donde puedo sentarme sensei?-

La pregunta que llamó Iruka de su estupor preguntándose qué había sucedido en la familia Namikaze. Por supuesto, él sabía del hijo rebelde de la Hokage que dejó el pueblo en torno a cinco años por razones desconocidas pero viendo al hombre tras de él y llamando lo oto-san no sabia que pensar. Muchos de los estudiantes se quedó mirando si tenían alguna duda sobre él, no ser el hijo del Hokage se habían ido ahora con su declaración acerca de él no es su hijo nunca más.

-Naruto-kun...-Narumi dijo con voz triste bajo.

-Umm... ¿qué tal te sientas al lado de Narumi en la fila del medio?- dijo Iruka sin pensar en la relación entre los dos.

-Iruka vamos a ir ahora- dijo Minato con el profesor academia - y Naruto-kun vamos a hablar después de la clase sale hoy-.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar Hokage-sama- dijo Naruto, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar hacia atrás en el hombre y su esposa angustiada: -¡Ah!, y enviar a alguien a descongelar uno de sus ANBUs que están en el patio de la escuela.-

Con esa declaración se escucho un golpe, buscando el origen vieron a la persona que había acompañado a Naruto con una mano en la cara y murmurando algo de niño que no escuchan a sus mayores.

-Naruto, voy a ver lo de nuestra casa, nos vemos a la salida, y por favor no congeles a nadie si… si no voy a tener que usar **eso ** y no te gustara.-advirtió Roy a su hijo, quien pálido de miedo frenéticamente asintió a la amenaza de su padre.

Minato que vio todo no respondió él sólo tomó su mujer y mostró lejos, los estudiantes de la academia. Naruto se sentó al lado de su hermana antiguo y ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla. Claro que ella nunca hizo nada contra él como sus padres, pero eso no significaba que no era culpable como ellos. Narumi nunca molestó en ayudar o incluso tratar de hacerse amigo de él, así que sí en su mente era tan culpable y nunca se perdonaría a ella o a su familia anterior.

Mientras tanto Roy quien se dirigía a ver la casa que compro, se desvió su camino y llego a uno de los campos de entrenamiento una vez hay se detuvo.

-ya sé que me han estado siguiendo desde que entre al pueblo, así que salgan.-con esa declaración salieron 3 Anbus, el Hokage con su esposa, todos mirándolo con un aura de muerte muy potente, que Roy ignoro y estirando su cuello hablo.

-así que… ¿debo tener miedo de ustedes?-se burlo del KI que le proyectaban.-he experimentado peores que esto, así que dejen esta tontería y díganme a que vinieron.-

-venimos a arrestarte por el secuestro del hijo dl Hokage-sama-hablo el Anbu de mascara de perro que tenia un cabello de color plata y un peinado que desafiaba a la gravedad. Roy solo soltó una carcajada irónica y dijo.

-¿son estúpidos o que? Tu desechaste a tu propio hijo, incluso firmaste por ello-le dijo a Minato

-¡TU LO ENGAÑASTE PARA QUE HICIERA ESO!-le grito

-ha, hay es donde te equivocas _Hokage-sama_, si miras como trataste a tu hijo, sabrías que era cuestión de tiempo que el los abandonara, además agradece que fui yo quien lo encontró, por que el niño como estaba era fácilmente moldeable y pudo haber sido corrompido y vuelto un monstruo y tu lo sabes.-les dijo con desprecio.

Tanto Minato y los 3 anbus, lo pensaron y a regañadientes tuvieron que estar de acuerdo con las palabras del tipo.

Pero Kushina siendo muy maternal no quiso escuchar ese razonamiento y le grito.

-¡LO HIZIMOS PARA PODER PROTEGER LA ALDEA PARA QUE Narumi PUDIERA CONTROLAR EL PODER DEL KYUBY!-le grito tratando de justificar sus actos.

-solo estoy escuchando una excusa patética, se por tu aroma a zorro que fuiste el anterior jinchuriki del Kyubi y aun así no comprendiste al biju, eres patética.-le dijo dándole una mirada de lastima.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso y como sabes que Kushina era la antigua jinchuriki?-le pregunto Minato entrecerrando sus ojos a Roy.

-ya te lo dije su aroma a zorro, nosotros los dragones slayer, tenemos los sentidos mas desarrollados de cualquier persona, y hablando de lo del Kyubi, se muy bien la historia de él o debería decir **ella** y sus hermanas bijus, además de sus verdaderos nombres y como poder dominar sus poderes no mejor dicho poder cooperar con ellas, ya que es un secreto que pasa de dragón slayer a dragón slayer, y a Naruto, cuando termine su entrenamiento le contare la misma.-les dijo obviamente era una mentira, ya que kami le conto la historia del Juubi y Rikudo Sennin, quien era el antiguo caballero de kami.

Eso dejo anonadado a los presente, sobre todo lo de Kyubi siendo mujer, pero Kushina quien seguía enojada con Roy por llevarse a su hijo, lo ataco con sus cadenas aprisionándolo.

-estas cadenas aprisionan a todo aquel que atrapa y suprime su chacra.-dijo Kushina quien apretaba el agarre de las cadenas.

-¿así que estas son las tan famosas cadenas que pueden incluso inmovilizar al Kyubi?-dijo con tono aburrido.-es cierto que siento que mi chacra esta siendo suprimido, pero es solo a aquellos con oscuridad en su corazón y deberías saber que…-dijo mientras sorprendentemente el empezó a congelar las cadenas.- un **Kori no Ryu **no puede sostener odio ni malicia en su corazón.- y con eso rompió las cadenas de chacra de Kushina impactando a los presentes.

-bueno Hokage-sama, si ya terminaste de acusarme sin fundamento, quisiera hablar contigo.-le dijo a Minato-quisiera poder unirme a tu aldea si es posible.

-¿Por qué quieres unirte a konoha?-pregunto el.

-sigh… mira quiero poder ayudar a mi hijo, y solo siendo ninja podre terminar su entrenamiento como dragón slayer, además quiero dejar de ser perseguido por los cazadores ninja de Kiri, son un dolor en el culo.-dijo lo ultimo algo molesto.

-¿Por qué te persigue Kiri?-pregunto la Anbu de mascara de zorro blanco.

-bueno, eso fue en los primeros años que entrene a Naruto para que dominara el hielo, uno de los ninja de Kiri nos vio y como saben están en guerra civil por purga de líneas de sangre y pensó que Naruto y yo utilizábamos Hyoton del clan Yuki, el gran y amable Yagura se tomo la molestia de mandarnos un pequeño batallón a matarnos, y termine congelándolos a todos, honestamente creí que con eso no nos molestarían mas, pero estaba equivocado por que 2 días después Yagura mismo fue a matarnos así que pelee contra el, debo decir que el esta muy cerca de dominar su biju, peleamos durante un día entero hasta que pude congelarlo lo suficiente y huir con Naruto, a pesar de las heridas que llevaba producto de nuestra batalla no pare hasta que llegue a Tetsu no Kuni y después perdí el conocimiento por 2 días.-explico perezosamente dejando impresionados a los presente, ¿este tipo lucho contra un kage y no cualquiera sino el jinchuriki del Sanbi?

-no te ves como si pudieras sostener una vela contra un kage-dijo incrédula la Anbu de mascara de zorro roja.

Escuchado eso Roy levanto su camiseta, ruborizando a las 2 anbus femeninas por la forma perfecta del cuerpo del chico de pelo blanco, pero no duro cuando vieron una cicatriz de una garra que pasaba por su torso desde el hombro izquierdo en diagonal hasta su pierna derecha además de una cicatriz del tamaño de un puño donde terminaba la anterior.

-esto me lo hizo cuando entro en una forma similar a la del Sanbi pero en miniatura y tenia una capa de color carmesí, mi hielo de dragón tuvo muchos problemas para poder congelarlo, pero al final pude hacerlo y escapar… a sido lo mas cercano de la muerte que he estado en toda mi vida.-dijo seriamente, recordando esa lucha, era una perra que no sabia como utilizar el Mangekyu en ese entonces, pero pudo notar que Yagura estaba bajo un poderoso Genjutsu.

-puedo pensarlo, pero ¿Qué ofreces para la aldea?-pregunto Minato, viendo que si pudo pelear contra un jinchuriki que puede controlar a su biju seria un buena adición a la aldea.

-mmm, bueno puedo entrenar a otra persona para aprender las artes del dragón slayer, pero yo lo erigiría, ya que no cualquiera puede aprender este arte.-dijo al Hokage quien accedió y le dio el rango de Jounin.

-ok… si ya terminamos tengo que ir a ver la casa donde mi hijo y yo nos quedaremos.-dijo y luego una sonrisa pervertida apareció en su rostro.-y comprar el nuevo Icha-Icha.-esa declaración le valió una nueva horda de KI para el perverso quien lo ignoro y dejo con un **Shunshin **de hielo.

* * *

**bueno espero que les agrade y me despido para que no se pierdan quien soy Roy-AoiryuuX23 quien habre esta cuenta con laa revivida historia de koory no ryu**


	2. Chapter 2

**saludos como estan, bienvenidos de nuevo aqui a mi espacio de fumaderas que llamo RoyAoiryuu24X trayendo el nuevo y reeditado capitulo 2, he hecho unos cambios significativos para poder manejar mejor la historia...y repetire esto de nuevo para poder...apaciguar un poco el impetud de mis criticos...seguire enfocando el punto de vista de Roy por el de naruto...la causa la explique antes pero ahora dire el proposito completo.**

**Roy esta jugando al casamentero con naruto...no, no con su hermana...o su madre, con otras chicas, ya que naruto, quitando a su hermanita Rin y a Hiruzen, no tiene nada que lo ancle emocionalmente al pueblo...por eso Roy buscara que naruto a crear lazos con alguien ahi...sea quien sea...un lazo fuerte emocional y si puede amoroso...pero el no forzara nada a su hijo adoptivo.**

**bueno sin mas el episodio.**

**ni naruto ni fairy tail son mios...lamentablemente...tengo muy buenas ideas para quitarle lo gay al naturo cannon y su obsecion con sazuki**

* * *

paso el tiempo rapidamente en konoha, ya 3 años desde que naruto y Roy habian llegado a konoha, si hubo algunos problemas pero no eran para preocuparse...pero si que eran molestos, lo primero que naruto hizo al llegar fue buscar a su hermanita Rin y despues de un encuentro emotivo repusieron el tiempo, la pequeña Rin habia crecido mucho esos años ahora con era una niña de 11 años...que no aparentaba su edad... estaba **muy** desarrollada para esa tierna edad...vestia un kimono de batalla que resaltaba sus curvas en crecimiento y sus pechos que eran una generosa copa B... Roy estaba en un conflicto interno...si bien era partidario del fetiche de Onee-san´s y MILF... el cuerpo loli y de pechos ligeramente grandes de la hermanita de naruto le provoco una hemorragia nasal...y una paliza por parte de su hijo.

Roy preferia dejar ese incidente atras... las cosas los primeros 6 meses...fueron un problema... muy grande...y mas lo que su impulsivo hijo hizo.

**Flashback **

(Hace 2 años, 6 meses)

Seis largos meses habían pasado desde el puesto que Naruto había regresado a la aldea oculta de la hoja con su nuevo padre y aquellos largos meses había sido un dolor bastante grande en el culo.

Primero su familia había estado haciendo todo lo posible para tratar de conseguir que se los perdone. Habían ido tan lejos de invitarlo a vivir con ellos en su complejo de nuevo en su antigua habitación, incluso habían invitado a Roy a que viniera con él, lo invitaban a cenar casi todas las noches, pero fueron disminuyendo cada vez con el tiempo.

Kushina había llegado a la casa que su padre compro en la que vivan ambos para decirle que quería que le enseñara todo su conocimiento de los sellos. Naruto le dijo que él no estaba interesado en nada de lo que ella quería que le enseñara y cerró la puerta en las narices, sin darse cuenta de haber dejó la mujer llorando.

El incidente con Kushina había sido la gota que colmado el vaso de Tsunade atrás lo había buscado al día siguiente para darle un pedazo de su mente. Pero solo para encontrar y saber porque no enojar y provocar a un padre que además es un dragón slayer, porque después Tsunade apareció frente al complejo Namikaze congelada de los pies al cuello, con la cara pálida pero no del frio sino del miedo de ver a un Roy enojado.

Narumi había sido otra persona que en su opinión era un dolor aún más grande en el culo. Ella había estado haciendo todo lo posible para llegar a conocerlo mejor, para pedirle de almorzar con ella, entrenar con ella, estar con ella. Él había estado haciendo todo lo posible para no hacerle caso, pero fue difícil, demonios incluso irrumpió en su casa una vez por la mañana y le hizo el desayuno a él y su padre, que, por supuesto, de mala gana se lo comió, excepto su padre que a pesar de que era un gran cocinero tuvo que alababa que era muy buena, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa ya que su padre era especial con la comida que probaba, ella le dijo que ella había estado tomando clases de cocina a partir de la hija de Teuchi Ichiraku.

Minato también era alguien que estaba tratando de llegar a su lado bueno, llegando al extremo de decirle que le permitiera ver a su biblioteca privada de aprender algo que le gustaba. La biblioteca privada no era lo único que se le dijo que se le permitiría leer el libro prohibido de los sellos que sólo el Hokage puede abrir.

Todo esto se le ofrecía con la condición de que él aceptó casarse con la nieta del Tsuchikage, quien se enteró fue nombrado Kurotsuchi y que iba a luchar con la hija de la hija del líder del pueblo Nadeshiko.

Naruto estaba tan cabreado con el hijo de puta que usó unos de los sellos fuinjutsu especial de su padre que no podían ser detectados, a menos que el lanzador quisiera. El hizo sus ropas transparentes a todos los demás, pero a él no, al final del día tuvo que correr a casa alejado de las mujeres que tratan de meterse en sus pantalones e incluso hombres. El hijo de puta rubia había tratado de usar su Hirashin para huir, pero el sello impedía usar algún otro sello dentro de su rango de alcance no permitiéndole usarlo.

También lo que lo molesto y mucho fueron las gemelas mayores Mito y Madoka, quienes no dejaban de incansablemente acosar a su padre para que saliera con ellas, además del hecho de que su padre había hablado con el consejo sobre sus habilidades de dragón slayer y cómo debía entregar sus secretos a konoha o dárselos a los Uchiha, decir que eso cabreo a Roy era decir que el sol es azul, estaba furioso y amenazo al consejo civil de que si se atrevían a obligarlo a algo, desataría una era glacial eterna sobre konoha, eso rápidamente los aplaco y más cuando vieron a Tsunade en el piso en posición fetal, murmurando sobre no más hielo y está muy frio, eso dejo temblando a todos mientras miraban a Roy, ¿Qué hizo para que Tsunade Senju se pusiera así?

Para simplificar todo, termino por decreto unánime que Roy y su hijo pudieran formar un nuevo Clan en el pueblo y con eso nació en Clan Ryuu (dragón) y eso ocasiono que tanto él y Naruto se les aplicara la ley de restauración de clan (CRA) y obtener por lo menos 4 esposas cada uno, a Naruto antes de que cumpliera 18 y a Roy para ayer, así que lo mandaron a buscar mujeres, pero algo realmente sorprendente ocurrió, Roy estaba en posición fetal y chupándose el dedo, eso desconcertó a todos y entonces Naruto les dijo que él ya tenía una "novia", Shikaku quien se percató del tono que Naruto uso cuando dijo novia le pregunto por qué lo dijo así, a lo que contesto,

-bueno él me dijo que su "novia" Rin Tohsaka, no es realmente eso… por parte de el-dijo señalándolo.-ella lo forzó a serlo… y según como me la describió y su aptitud…-dijo estremeciéndose.-tiene un carácter peor que el de cualquier hembra Uzumaki o Senju… estando en sus "días"-con eso todos los hombres presentes se pusieron pálidos y recordaron cuando Kushina o Tsunade se enojaban, y luego pensaron en algo peor… no lo podían describir y eso los dejo temblando.

Así que después de que Naruto le dio unas patadas en las costillas recompuso su actitud y les dijo que no había problema… pero que si alguien con ese nombre se aparecía por la aldea no dijeran nada por que dejarían al pobre Naruto sin padre o a él castrado y colgado del monumento Hokage, eso dejo a todos con una gota de sudor cayendo de su cabeza, pasando ese melodrama, rápidamente las gemelas Madoka y Mito se ofrecieron como una de sus esposas, Minato siendo un padre sobre protector iba a decir algo pero se detuvo por la intensa mirada de sus hijas, que le recordaron cuando Kushina se enojaba, así que no dijo nada más que aceptar el compromiso, pero Roy dijo que primero quería conocerlas antes de casarse… diciendo que él no iba a tener un compromiso sin amor, ganando el respeto de varia mujeres y algunos hombres tanto del consejo shinobi como el civil, luego pasaron a lo de Naruto, ya teniendo a la nieta del Tsuchikage y la hija de la líder del pueblo Nadeshiko, solo faltaban 2, pero antes de poder seguir Naruto dijo que él las buscarías y resignado tuvo que aceptar los 2 primeros que se hicieron sin su consentimiento.

Después de que oficialmente ahora era un heredero de clan hubo otra persona, que era bastante persistente, era el todopoderoso Uchiha Sasuke, quien quería una revancha del partido que tenían en la escuela. Naruto se fue todo el tiempo, excepto una vez que estaba acorralado por el niño, que en realidad luchó contra él y lo dejaron atado a un árbol con una cadena de hielo.

El acto tuvo consecuencias como el Uchiha luego le exigió que le enseñara todos esos jutsu y otras técnicas, ya que debe ser utilizado solo por los Uchiha. Itachi puso fin a eso al dar al mocoso una buena regañada y decirle que ahora esas técnicas eran secreto de clan y luego pidió a Naruto larguero un día con él, algo que el rubio acordado. Otra persona por la que fue acosado también era Kushina. Quién al enterarse de que Naruto usa algún tipo de jutsu cadena lo buscó para ver por sí misma si era cierto que había heredado de su chacra especial, sola para que de nuevo Naruto la mandara a volar y se fue.

Ahora Naruto estaba terminando su entrenamiento diario y estaba muy contento con sus resultados. Su padre había empezado a enseñarle la manipulación del rayo y el agua, y lo dejo para que siguiera practicando, le dijo que tenía que tener un cierto nivel de manipulación elemental para que le enseñara algunos de sus técnicas más poderosas cuando regresara ya que fue asignado para ayudar a los rebeldes de Kiri contra el Yondaime Mizukage Yagura, que Naruto recordaba muy bien y odiaba, ya que estuvo a punto de matar a su padre una vez. De ahí en fuera era un buen día para él, Sí, hoy iba a ser un día bueno de verdad por primera vez en los últimos seis meses se pueda tener, un día libre de molestias y así poder pensar en la nueva tarea de guiar a su hermanita Rin como dragon slayer además de otras cosas.

El peliblanco estaba a punto de salir a buscar algo de comer cuando su alerta de peligro fue del hormigueo, lo que le obligó a saltar lejos. Como él saltó de la forma en que una ola de lava lo que parecía golpear el lugar en el que había estado parado. Si se hubiera quedado ahora estuviera derretido por la lava liquida que golpeo lugar. Su atención se volvió hacia el culpable del ataque y se sorprendió al ver que el ataque provenía de una chica que parecía ser uno o dos años mayor que él.

Tenía el pelo negro y corto y ojos del mismo color menos los alumnos de color rosa que se acentuaban por las pestañas que se extienden hasta en las esquinas. Llevaba un uniforme rojo con la manga derecha falta, una solapa por encima de su pierna derecha, un chaleco antibalas color marrón, medias de rejilla con una falda roja sobre ellos, sandalias shinobi, un par de guantes negros, y una espada atada a la cintura. Lo único que llamó la atención al peliblanco más no era el hecho de que ella era bastante bonita, pero la diadema que tenía en la cabeza lo tanto, tenía un diseño de canto rodado en él, el símbolo de Iwagakure. Ahora sabía que esta chica era, era la nieta del Tsuchikage Sandaime, Kurotsuchi.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que me están atacando Iwa Kunoichi?- Naruto le preguntó tratando de sonar confuso.

-Usted es Namikaze Naruto ¿no?-le preguntó.

-Me temo que no soy, mi nombre es Naruto Picazzo.- respondió Naruto.

-Picazzo... Me dijeron que usted es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo era su hijo hace más de 3 años, y debido a ciertas circunstancias fui excomulgado de su familia, así que fue adoptado por otra persona que me dio su nombre.- le explicó a la joven.

-Entonces tú eres su hijo, e incluso si lo que dices es cierto que vamos a estar investigando, todavía eres su hijo, lo que significa que el tratado de alianza sigue vigente sin importar qué.- dijo ella buscando su espada.-el tiempo de hablar ha terminado me va a evaluar aquí y ahora para ver si eres digno de ser mi marido, mi nombre es Kurotsuchi aunque estoy seguro de que ya lo sabía.-

Naruto no dijo nada sólo esperaba que ella hiciera su movimiento, él sabía que era fuerte, y tenía algo de experiencia en la vida real, sin embargo, esta chica era un misterio para él. Mientras esperaba a que ella atacara no dio cuenta que los demás también estaban viendo la pelea, en las líneas de árboles Minato estaba con su esposa y sus hijas. Junto a ellos estaba el hombre de baja estatura y viejo Tsuchikage y junto a él estaba la misma persona que había venido a ver a Minato hace tantos años, Kitsuchi. El ninja de Iwa se confundió en cuanto a por qué el Hokage pateaba a su único hijo a la familia, aunque incluso si él, Naruto, dio otro nombre de la familia seguía siendo el hijo del hombre, y eso es lo que contaba.

Kurotsuchi había estado esperando Naruto para comenzar la pelea, pero cuando ella era que él no se movía, ella se encargó de comenzar. Sacó un par de kunais los tiró hacia él, Naruto al ver el ataque saltó de la única manera que esquivar una vez más como la chica había sacado su espada y lo estaba usando. Al ver la maniobra del peliblanco saco fuera su espada se fue por una patada de hacha sólo para descubrir que bloquea los brazos de sus delanteros. Apretando los dientes de la niña saltó lejos de él para conseguir un poco de distancia entre ellos, llevando la mano a la boca, comenzó a hacer algunas señas con las manos.

-**Suiton: Teppōdama**.- gritó lanzando un potente chorro de agua de su boca.

Naruto sabía que ese jutsu le causaría un daño importante si fue golpeado por ella, tenía que correr el riesgo de mostrar lo que era capaz de hacer. Esa oportunidad llegó y rápidamente uso el **Doton: Doryuuheki **y luego se ocultó bajo la tierra,el jutsu de agua golpeo el muro sin siquiera poder hacerle una grieta, luego el muro se desmorono y Kurotsuchi observo que el peliblanco no estaba por ningún lado cuando de repente el suelo empezó a vibrar y Naruto salió disparado desde la derecha delante de ella, con el puño conecto con su barbilla mandarla rodando. La espada que tenía estaba tirada a unos metros de distancia.

Naruto se volvió para irse sólo para tener que esquivar de nuevo cuando sintió algo que viene a su manera. Es el lugar que había estado de pie en era ahora pantanoso de una sustancia gris, el giró como un globo de la misma cosa venía en su dirección. Lo golpeó el suelo justo delante de él, su mirada cayó sobre la chica que estaba de rodillas jadeando con fuerza, con una sonrisa formada en su cara y no le gustó. Naruto se dispuso a saltar sólo para descubrir que no podía mover la sustancia gris lo sostenía firmemente en el suelo. Las cosas no pintan bien para él cuando se disponía a utilizar o alguna otra técnica para romper el globo más su cuerpo quedaba inmovilizándolo.

-jaque mate.- dijo finalmente Kurotsuchi de pie otra vez.-Creo que el hijo del poderoso destello amarillo es sólo una broma, espera a las demás naciones averiguarlo.-

-"_Mierda, yo estaba tan jodidamente descuidado, oto-san me golpearía la mierda fuera de mí si supiera que bajar la guardia para que ella sea capaz de atacarme"._- pensó Naruto.-"_Supongo que tengo que hacer esto, todavía no controlo bien pero solo 5 minutos son suficientes para derrotarla."-_

-Supongo que no hay otra opción- dijo Naruto tomando una respiración profunda, **-Ryuu no Himitsu: Dragón forcé.- **

Kurotsuchi estaba confundido en el comunicado. Ella estaba confundido también a lo que este Ryuu no sé qué puede hacer lo que nunca había oído hablar de cualquier tipo de jutsu se llamaba así. Sus ojos se abrieron y una mirada de puro shock pegado a su rostro cuando vio a su lava jutsu comienzan a endurecerse a un ritmo rápido, algo que debería ser imposible. Pronto la lava había nada más que la roca que Naruto probablemente podría romper libre en cualquier momento, aunque no perdió el tiempo cuando él usó su fuerza para romperlo.

Oonoki se abrían como un pez fuera del agua en los ojos del muchacho rompiendo su nieta lava jutsu como si no fuera nada. Él sabía que la lava duraría mucho tiempo y fue muy difícil liberarse de, pero aquí era un niño de dos años más joven que ella lo rompe con un extraño jutsu que nunca había oído hablar. Minato estaba en el mismo barco que el Tsuchikage, él ni siquiera sabía que Naruto podía hacer eso.

-Maldita sea Minato ¿qué has estado enseñando a ese chico?-preguntó Kitsuchi sorprendido.

-Nada.-fue la respuesta de Narumi.-nunca tou-san enseñado a Naruto-kun nada, que ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer eso.-

Tanto shinobi Iwa quedaron pasmados, de ninguna manera este muchacho podría haber creado o aprender ese jutsu, así que alguien debe de haberle enseñado.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Kurotsuchi preguntó finalmente obtener más de su conmoción, pero también noto que él había cambiado su apariencia, ahora su rostro parecía tener marcas como de escamas de reptil y su cabello creció hasta los hombros y sus caninos se notaban además de que sus ojos parecían de un animal, en conclusión se veía más salvaje.

-Creo que el tiempo para los juegos es más, fue bastante divertido mientras duró.-dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos y de repente una ráfaga de viento helado lo cubría, el lugar alrededor de donde estaba parado quedo cubierto de hielo, cuando por fin se calmó revelo al chico que ahora tenía en garras de hielo cubriendo sus manos y pies además de unas enormes alas de hielo en su espalda de la cual salía dos largas cola igualmente hecha de hielo la cual se movía como si estuviera viva y también tenía un protector de igual de hielo como los que usan en la NFL (la verdad no sé cómo se llaman esa madres pero en si básicamente la armadura de hielo de Naruto es como el bankai de Hitsugaya excepto la espada y las rosas de hielo)

Decir que Kurotsuchi estaba impresionada era corto, estaba anonadada, nunca había visto algo así, había escuchado del ahora extinto clan Yuki de Kiri y su manipulación del **Hyoton **jutsu, pero esto era algo mucho pero mucho más avanzado de lo que había leído.

Su abuelo Oonoki, estaba en el mismo barco que su nieta, el habiendo prácticamente vivido y luchado durante las 3 últimas guerras shinobi y luchado contra usuarios **Hyoton** nunca había visto algo así.- ¡maldito seas Minato! ¡Nunca me dijiste que tenías sangre del clan Yuki!-le dijo enojado y un poco asustado de que su más acérrimo rival aparte de ser el más rápido sobre la tierra tener una línea de sangre como esa.

-te equivocas Oonoki, yo no tengo línea de sangre, ni siquiera sé quiénes eran mis padres, eso que acaba de utilizar Naruto lo aprendió de su padre adoptivo.-dijo con un tono triste.

-¿y quién pasaría a ser esa persona?-pregunto Kitsuchi

-su nombre es Roy Picazzo, un recientemente Jounin que se unió a konoha, en el libro bingo esta su información.-le contesto el Hokage

Con eso Kitsuchi saco el dicho libro y busco hasta que encontró y se puso pálido por lo que encontró.

-¿Qué dice Kitsuchi?-dijo Oonoki.

-será mejor que lo veas papa.-y le paso el libro y Oonoki vio la foto del tipo y no se impresiono, pero eso cambio cuando encontró lo que lo hizo estar en ese libro

*Nombre: Roy Picazzo*

*sobrenombre: ___Haku Ryō no Roy_ (Roy "el cazador blanco") *

*Rango: S*

*pueblo afiliado: antes a ninguno, ahora konoha*

*información: ninja que salió de la nada, no hay información complete sobre él, aparte de que usa el **Hyoton** jutsu del clan Yuki, se cree que era de dicho clan, pero no parece tener las características de las personas de ese clan*

*razón de búsqueda: haber herido gravemente un pelotón de aproximadamente 120 ninjas de Kiri en menos de 5 minutos y haber peleado por un día completo, haber herido al Mizukage Yondaime Yagura y huir de él, además de matar a 2 ninja kumo*

*recompensa*

vivo o muerto

Kiri: 251,000,000*

Kumo:200,000,000*

*información adicional: va acompañado de un niño de pelo blanco con mechones rojo, se cree que es su aprendiz*

*advertencia: a menos de que tengas poderosos jutsus de fuego o sea de igual rango evite pelear con el*

Oonoki al terminar de leer la información se sorprendió de las habilidades del tal Roy, además del hecho de que peleo contra un kage y no cualquiera un jinchuriki ni más ni menos, entonces pensó en las habilidades del mocoso y luego imagino el alcance de su padre, era simplemente aterrador pensar el potencial destructivo de dicho hombre y entonces pensó, su nieta se iba a casar con el hijo adoptivo de ese hombre, por ende sus bisnietos tendrían por herencia el poder aprender esas técnicas y así fortalecer Iwa con poderosos ninja usuarios de **Hyoton,** además de que su pueblo tendría un aliado poderoso en konoha, era ganar o ganar para él. (Claro Oonoki no sabía sobre el ritual para que uno fuera dragón slayer)

Mientras tanto con la batalla, Kurotsuchi estaba todavía impresionada y aterrada por la técnica que Naruto utilizo para liberarse de su burbuja de lava saliendo de su estupor hablo.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!-

-esto es una técnica secreta que solo los dragones slayer pueden utilizar son las llamadas **Ryuu no Himitsu **o secretos de dragón, según mi oto-san cada dragón slayer desarrolla una técnica secreta única solo alcanzable para él, pero mi padre pudo enseñarme la suya, esta que vez es la suya, pero una versión mucho más débil se llama **Hyorinmaru **o anillo de hielo, el de mi padre es mucho más imponente y la llama **Daiguren Hyorinmaru** o el gran loto del circulo de hielo, es inmensamente más poderoso y además tiene otra, pero por su poder destructivo lo catalogo como un kinjutsu de rango SS por su poder y por la gran cantidad de chacra que debía aplicar para usarlo, pero dejemos de hablar luchemos.

Con eso declarado salió disparado directo a Kurotsuchi y la mando a volar de un golpe contundente en el abdomen, ella rápidamente recompuso su postura en el aire y trato de frenar su andar, cuando ya Naruto estaba frente de ella y sujetándola de los hombros con sus garras la empezó a congelar de los pies al cuello, inmovilizándola.

Luego de inmovilizarla, desactivo el **Hyorinmaru** la observo un momento con una mirada aburrida que aparentaba que no reconocía su fuerza o su presencia.

-Dijiste que viniste a mí evaluar para ver si yo era lo suficientemente digno de ser su esposo, pero creo que en lugar de eso debería ser la evaluación para ver si tu eres digna de ser mi esposa.- Naruto dijo.-no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, eres débil, y nunca voy a casarme con alguien como tú, así que ir a casa y hacerte más fuerte, trabaja duro, y no esperes encontrar fáciles caminos para ser fuerte, solamente una dedicación fuerte, una determinación inamovible y una razón para serlo, mi padre es fuerte por la siempre razón de querer proteger a lo que más ama, que ahora vengo siendo yo, su familia, debido a su pasado…-dijo con una mirada que reflejaba dolor y tristeza que notaron todos.

Con eso Naruto dejó sólo para detenerse cuando vio a su ex-padre salir de su escondite junto con el Tsuchikage. A pesar de que no se sorprendió al verlos, se sorprendió cuando tres mujeres salieron de sus escondites también.

-Eso fue unas habilidades que tiene su niño.-comenzó el viejo.-Estoy muy disgustado con lo que he escuchado de su padre y sus declaraciones durante la pelea.-

-No me importa lo que pienses.- dijo Naruto.

-Lady Toriko.- dijo Minato llamar la atención de la mujer mayor.-Si me permite la pregunta, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, yo sé que usted dijo que usted iba a venir la próxima semana-

-Vine temprano para ver cómo la lucha entre ellos terminó bien y tengo que decir que estoy impresionado, tanto que no tendría sentido para mi hija Shizuka para desafiar incluso Naruto-kun, por lo que han decidido posponer la lucha por un tiempo más tarde, digamos que los exámenes Chunnin después de graduarse de la academia ¿en un par de años?- dijo la mujer.

-Esto no ha terminado.- dijo la voz de Kurotsuchi.-No voy a permitir que me avergüence de esta manera, yo también voy a pelear en los exámenes Chunnin en un par de años. Voy a hacerte mi marido no importa qué.-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de la chica antes de que finalmente se desmayara después de eso Naruto la descongelo.

-Vamos a ver...-termino y se alejó del lugar.

**Flashback end.**

Roy sinceramente no sabía qué hacer cuando Naruto le conto eso, varias ideas cruzaron su mente desde tener un mástil con él y dejarlo en el suelo adolorido por distraerse y dar la espalda a un enemigo, y otra congelarlo en un bloque de hielo y comer delante de él su amado ramen, esa idea era tentadora pero lo guardo para después, y la otra razón de castigarlo era que uso el **Hyorinmaru **sin tener control total sobre su **dragón forcé, **pero lo dejo pasar, recordando que él era igual de precipitado cuando empezó a tener control de su chacra.

Sacudiendo esos pensamiento de su cabezo, entro a su habitación a dormir un poco, después de todo apenas había regresado de su misión de Kiri y por lo que hizo hay no tardaría en circular el nombre del **___Haku Ryō_** en el continente elemental.

* * *

**bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, bueno si alguno de ustedes ya habia leido la primera version recordaran que venia el arco de la mision a kiri y era un arco exclusivo de Roy...bueno aqui la pregunta, lo pongo o no...lo puedo manipular para darle una importancia a la hisotria o puedo manejarlo como flashback para algunas cosas...diganme...porque tengo pensado meter a ur en ese arco...o hasta lo examenes chunnin.  
**

**bueno me despido con esa y comente...no cuesta...pero eso es mentira...si tienes interner son 485 pesos mexicanos al mes y si es en cyber cafe...de 10 15 la hora.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas gente como estan, bienvenidos de nuevo aqui al canal del dragon azul x24 y trajendo un nuevo y re-editado capitulo del dragon de hielo, ahora como veran acontinuacion decidi seguir con el arco de la Guerra civil que sera mas largo pero ahora ira a la par del arco, Aria de Naruto este arco que no durara mas que 3 episodio y sera simultaneo al de Guerra civil, veremos un poco mas a fondo a naruto y su interaccion con otras personas, los herederos de clan, sus hermanas y sus padres, ademas de danzo quien lo tentara a un camino oscuro.**

**bueno sin mas el episodio, recordad mi no ser blablabla, ya saben.**

* * *

Dos días han pasado desde que Roy había regresado de su misión en Kirigakure no sato, fue cansado y molesto, por decirlo poco, esa misión, solo porque pudo pelear contra Yagura una vez no decía que él podía ganarle… aunque no controlaba bien todavía el inmenso poder de un dragón slayer, además claro de que sus poderes del Mangekyu sharingan no los dominaba en aquel enfrentamiento, tratando de aclarar su mente se dispuso a levantarse cuando de tan distraído no había noto que tenía un peso extra en su pecho y vio un bulto debajo de la sabana que lo cubría.

Quitando la misma revelo algo que causo al pervertido de closet y admirador del Icha-Icha que le sangrara la nariz, observo a una mujer un poco más pequeña que Naruto, con el cabello corto de color rubio platinado un hermoso cuerpo, que parecía el de una adolecente con pechos pequeños, caderas igual de pequeñas pero que resaltaban bien y su piel era clara casi pálida su cara era hermosa pero tenía una cicatriz en de su ojo izquierdo que baja como una lagrima, pero eso solo la hacía que fuera más exótica.

Pero había 2 problemas, el primero es que ella estaba desnuda sobre él, y el segundo era que esta chica no era cualquiera, sino la maldita ex-Mizukage Yondaime Yagura o en este caso Yazami, Roy tomando todo el control de sí mismo se dispuso a despertarla.

-Ya-Yazami-san… despierta.-dijo sacudiéndola un poco.

El acto fue efectivo y ella se levantó mientras se tallaba un ojo tiernamente y el otro entre abierto rebelando unos hermosos ojos con pupilas rosados.

-"_ka-kawai… maldita sea se ve tan tierna que no puedo creer que fue la causante de tanta muerte"-_pensó Roy.

-ah…-bostezo.- buenos días Roy-kun.-le dijo mientras se colgaba de su cuello.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... mejor dicho ¿Cómo entraste a la aldea?-

-mmm… bueno quería darte la sorpresa después de que te hiciera el desayuno pero no lo puedo oculto más.-con eso salió de la cama y donde sus ropas estaban puestas y saco un sobre que tenía el sello del Mizukage y se lo dio.-léelo si.-dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Roy se quedó viendo el dicho sobre con una sola cosa sobre su cabeza.-"_creo que ya sé que es"-_y con eso la abrió y su mandíbula choco con la cama por lo que había escrito en eso.

**[Estimado Yondaime Hokage.**

**Por el presente escrito, agradezco su apoyo en ayudarnos a realizar nuestra causa de liberar al pueblo de Mizu no Kuni en específico, la aldea escondida en la niebla, así como nuestro acuerdo fue hecho por pedir su colaboración en cumplir nuestro objetivo, declaro que para llevar acabo nuestra alianza y esta se mantenga firme, yo la Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi, y la recientemente rebelada su estado como mujer la ex-Mizukage Yondaime Yazami junto con otra ninja de Kiri y el Jounin de konoha mejor conocido en Kirigakure no sato como Haku Ryo no Roy Picazzo, contraigamos matrimonio, ya que tenemos conocimiento como jefe de su clan y que tiene puesto en acción la ley de restauración de clan, con eso nuestras naciones podrán estar en paz y poder colaborar para enfrentar al nuevo enemigo que recientemente descubrimos, fue el causante de que la anterior Mizukage provocara la guerra civil que debilito nuestra nación.**

**Firma: la Godaime Mizukage. Mei Terumi]**

Roy no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, tenía a dos mujeres hermosas tras de él, y no cualquiera sino 2 kage, la Yondaime y Godaime Mizukage y una más que ya tenía una idea de quien era… no sabía si tenía suerte o esto se le voltearía en un futuro.

-e-esto es c-cierto.-dijo un poco temeroso.

-¡sí! ¡Estamos comprometidos junto con Mei-chan! –dijo alegremente.

-sigh… bueno de Mei lo esperaba de la otra… también, pero no de ti, ¿Por qué estas también en esto?-le pregunto curioso de porque la jinchuriki del Sanbi quería estar con él.

-bu-bueno, pues en primera porque me liberaste del Genjutsu del maldito de la máscara naranja, y la otra.-dijo un poco apenada y ruborizada.-en las dos semanas más que te quedaste, vi cómo eres, gentil, caballeroso, amistoso, bueno con los niños, respetuoso, además de guapo y protector y diste la cara por mi….-dijo poniéndose más roja con cada descripción que hacia.-además de que isarabi-chan, me dice que eres un hombre bueno y sin malas intenciones.-

-espera… Isobu, ¿está de acuerdo con esto?-pregunto escéptico sobre el asunto, sabia de los biju casi tanto como Rikudo Sennin quien las creo… pero eso no decía que supiera como piensan ellas.

-pero mejor que te lo diga ella.-dijo y con eso sus ojos cambiaron del rosado a rojo sangre.- **¡hola! así que eres Roy-kun, mmm… eres más lindo de cerca que en los recuerdo de Yazu-chan.-**dijo isarabi quien tomo un momento el cuerpo de Yazami.

-oh…así que… ¿porque estás de acuerdo en esto? Por lo que yo sé ustedes no dejan que sus contenedores encuentren la felicidad tan fácil.-pregunto el escéptico sobre el asunto y un poco nervioso de hablar con un biju y más porque todos son mujeres.

-**bueno, no es cierto que no deseamos la felicidad de nuestro contenedores, Rikudo-jiji nos dijo que lo más poderoso en este mundo es el amor, a lo que lleva que nosotras busquemos la felicidad de ellos y la nuestra claro está, por eso no permitimos que cualquiera se acerque a ellos… aunque a veces los tratan como si fueran ellos los demonios y no el contenedor del mismo.-**le contesto con tono molesto e irritada.

-bueno… creo comprender eso, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta.-

-**es…que me recuerdas mucho a Rikudo-jiji-**le contesto avergonzada y desconcertó a Roy.-**tienes su misma aura, y la forma en que miras a la gente, sin prejuicios y dándoles una oportunidad de conocerlo y hacer amistad con ellos, además de que tú, no tienes malicia en tu corazón es cierto que veo en tus ojos que no te perdonas algunas cosas de tu pasado, pero eso no te llevo a ser maligno o perderte en el camino de la venganza o cualquier otro, eres especial.-**dijo lo último con tono soñador y sonrojada.-**y eso me hizo enamorarme de ti.-**termino isobu, haciendo a Roy ampliar su único ojo abierto y hacerlo atragantarse con su saliva.

-¡¿Q-Que?!-solo eso pudo articular o decir por qué su mente estaba a 10 mil por segundo, después de esa declaración, pero gracias a la virtud de que un asesino dragón de hielo es sereno y calmado, pudo tranquilizarse y hablar.

-bueno… honestamente no sé qué decir… sigh… qué diablos vamos a darle una oportunidad, además esto le vendría bien a mi hijo...le hace falta una figura femenina en su vida.-dijo resignado pero pensando en la decisión que tomo, era lo mejor… además que es lo peor que puede pasar.

-**¡SI!... espera a que sepan mis nee-san, se pondrán celosas del pedazo de hombre que nos enganchamos Yazu-chan y yo.-**dijo con voz alegre y arrogante.

-"_creo que me voy a arrepentir de esto… o lo más probable es… que no viva para ni siquiera eso"-_pensó llevándose las manos a la cara y entonces recordó.-"_¡oh mierda...UR me va a matar!_"-grito en su mente recordando a...posiblemente la unica mujer que pudo entrar en su armadura emocional que habia desarrollado para no enamorarse de alguna mujer...tan facilmente y entonces recordo los sucesos que lo llevaron a esto...y posiblemente, a la muerte en manos de su "princesa de hielo stripper".

**Flashback **

Pasaron ya 3 meses desde que Roy junto con su hijo habían llegado a konoha, a Naruto le iba más o menos, claro después de tanto acoso y principalmente de su hermana… no se sorprendería si tenía que luchar contra el si se deja llevar por la ira y pierde el control de su poder.

Después del problema del consejo y ahora tener un asiento en el consejo shinobi por su nuevo clan y tener que buscar esposas, cosa que, a pesar de haber accedido, todavía tenía miedo de que Tohsaka aprendiera de ese maldito de zelretch la habilidad de moverse entre dimensiones y lo castrara… claro ahora que en este mundo no se tenía que preocupar por cierto sello de seguimiento otorgado por la reina tsundere, eso no lo tranquilizaba.

Hoy era el último día de la libertad condicional y se dirigía a la torre Hokage para que se oficializara su unión al pueblo, cuando entro a la oficina vio que el Hokage estaba hablando con una persona.

De pie frente a Namikaze Minato era una hermosa mujer de pelo rojo. Su pelo era más marrón que el de su esposa Kushina, y la mujer parecía estar alrededor de sus veinte años. Ella estaba vestida con un vestido azul que dejó por debajo de las rodillas y de malla. Ella tenía los ojos verdes y tenía lápiz labial de color azul oscuro.

-Hokage-sama, soy Terumi Mei, líder de la facción rebelde de Kiri.- La mujer tetona comenzó.

-Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage. Es un placer conocerte.-El Yondaime asintió con la cabeza a la mujer que luego comenzó a hablar.

-Vengo aquí para pedir ayuda en la guerra de líneas de sangre.- Dijo, con la esperanza de que la rubia delante de ella enviaría a algunos ninjas para ayudar. Una larga pausa siguió. Entonces Minato dejó escapar un suspiro y respondió ella.

-Me temo que no puedo enviar ninjas muchos, si los hubiere. Todavía estamos recuperando de los daños de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi y el reciente ataque del Kyuubi.- La rubia dijo que ocasiono que la mujer tetona diera un suspiro deprimido.

Pero luego notaron la presencia de Roy, quien se acercó al Hokage y hablo.

-perdón la interrupción Hokage-sama, venía a hablar con usted acerca de mi condición como nuevo ninja de konoha.-le dijo respetuosamente.

-es cierto, hoy es tu último día de prueba y oficialización como un ninja de konoha y jefe del nuevo clan Ryuu, Roy Picazzo.-dijo el, pero antes de que pudiera citarlo en otro momento Mei hablo.

-¿dijo Roy Picazzo? ¿El **Haku Ryo**? ¿El mismo que lucho contra Yagura y logro empatar contra él?-pregunto asombrada de que el hombre que en un principio busco para ayudarla con la revolución estaba enfrente de ella.

-uh… si ese soy yo... ¿por?-le contesto el, teniendo un mal presentimiento de lo que iba a pasar.

-¡Hokage-sama!-de repente grito asustando a los ambos ninjas de la hoja.- ¡no importa si no tiene otros ninjas a su disposición! ¡Solamente si Roy-sama nos puede ayudar es más que suficiente!-dijo con un tono casi de súplica, ella había obtenido la información suya de uno de los ninja de Yagura que habían sufrido su ira congelada como él les dijo además de que escucho de otro como este hombre se enfrentó cara a cara al Mizukage, igualando en poder y ferocidad en sus ataques, el prisionero describió la pelea como si un cazador blanco sagrado y un demonio tortuga se hubieran enfrentado, de ahí obtuvo el sobrenombre por el cual es odiado por la facción a favor de la tiranía del jinchuriki del Sanbi.

-"¿_Roy-sama?_"-fue el pensamiento de ambos hombres hasta que Minato hablo.

-uhhh…bueno creo que sí, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso Roy-san?-le pregunto Minato a Roy, el Yondaime lo veía como una oportunidad de que si los rebeldes ganaban podría formar una alianza con Kiri, además de la que ya tiene con Suna y la próxima con Iwa.

Roy estaba aturdido con esa declaración y su mente estaba trabajando a marcha forzada, se tranquilizó y se froto la cien tratando de calmar sus pensamientos.

-"_haber Roy… ¿Qué hiciste hoy?... me levante…me di un baño…le hice el desayuno a Naruto…entrene con él y Rin… comimos en Ichiraku…fui acosado por Mito…Madoka me pedía que saliera con ella... después de darme otro baño me vine a ver a Minato con respecto a mi libertad condicional… y ahora parece que me voy a una guerra…si otro día normal en mi jodida vida…"-_pensó llorando lágrimas de anime.

-sigh… ok…accedo… no sé pero tuve el presentimiento desde que me enfrente contra Yagura que participaría en esa guerra.-dijo con tono de rendición.

-ok, entonces esta hecho, esta sería tu primera misión como ninja de konoha, así que saldrás mañana a las 8:00 A.m. ¿alguna pregunta?-dijo Minato y Roy negó entonces lo despidió y él se fue a alistarse para la misión.

Ya en su casa había preparado casi todo, Shuriken, kunai, papel explosivo, alambre, tinta, papel para sellado, y su katana negra **Shūsui**, una vez preparado se fue a dormir para descansar por el largo viaje de mañana, pero antes fue a hablar con su hijo.

-Naruto-hablo, entrando a la habitación de su hijo.

-¿si oto-san?-

-me voy a una misión muy larga y no sé exactamente cuando regrese…o si yo vuelva.-le explico pero al instante que termino fue golpeado en el abdomen por Naruto quien salió disparado y lo abrazo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a dejar? ¡No quiero que te vayas oto-san!-le grito llorando, sorprendiendo a Roy, y después se dio cuenta, después de estar prácticamente solo durante su niñez, por ser ignorado y descuidado por sus padres biológicos, tenía miedo a vivir esa soledad de nuevo.

Sonriendo lo tomo de los hombros lo alejo un poco y se agacho a su altura, mirando a los ojos llorosos de su hijo hablo.

-¡vamos! No llores… tú me conoces mejor que nadie aquí, yo nunca te abandonaría, eres mi hijo y además ¿Qué clase de padre seria si te abandonara?, siempre estaré para ti Naruto, así que tranquilízate y mejor prométeme algo si.-le dijo, tranquilizando a Naruto.

-quiero que te hagas cargo del entrenamiento de tu hermana, cuando vuelva yo los entrenare para que puedan dominar el **dragón forcé** si, después de todo puedo depositar mi confianza en ti, verdad.-

-claro oto-san… yo los ayudare y veras que podrán patearles el culo a cualquiera.-dijo un poco más animado.

-ok, creeré en ti… solo prométeme también que no intentaras nada idiota y que tengas control acerca de tu problema de ira, porque si te descontrolas no estaré por aquí para detenerte, entiendes.-

-¡Hai!-y después de un abrazo paternal ambos fueron adormir.

(A la mañana siguiente)

Roy se dirigía a la entrada del pueblo para reunirse con Mei Terumi y empezar su misión.

El vestía un conjunto de pantalones negros largos con cinturones que envolvían sus piernas, una camiseta de color azul oscuro casi negro manga corta, una botas con punta de acero y una gabardina blanca de manga larga que tenía dos botones en los extremo de las mangas, y líneas azules que cubrían los dobles de la gabardina y una banda en la frente de color blanca con adornos en rojo (En resumen los pantalones y las botas son las misma de Archer de Fate/stay nigh y la gabardina es como la de Kirito de SAO solo que en lugar de ser negra es blanca y los adornos en blanco son azules).

Cuando lo observo Mei, no pudo reprimir un rubor de ver al hombre, era jodidamente sexi, saliendo de su estupor, hablo.

-Roy-sama, nos alegramos que haya accedido a ayudarnos a salvar a nuestro pueblo.-dijo haciendo una reverencia, cuyo acto siguieron sus dos escoltas.

El acto puso incomodo al ciclope, él no era el tipo de persona que le gustaba el formalismo y menos si lo llamaban _sama_ o _dono, _no le gustaba ser puesto por encima de los demás.

-Mei-san, antes de que salgamos rumbo a Kirigakure, pongamos en claro 2 cosas… la primera no me llames sama o dono o cualquier derivado de ellas, no me gusta que me llamen a si, y en segunda, no necesito ningún tipo de trato especial cuando lleguemos haya, soy como cualquier otro ninja que peleara en esa guerra, ¿quede claro?-termino con tono de que no hablaría más sobre el tema.

-está bien… podemos acceder a esas condiciones, bueno que esperamos, vayámonos.-y con esas palabras salieron con rumbo a la niebla sangrienta.

Durante el viaje, la líder de la facción rebelde pudo conocer mejor al dragón azul de konoha, Roy supo que ella es parte del casi extinto clan Terumi, conocidos por su línea de sangre **Yoton (**liberación de lava**) **y **Futton (**liberación de hervir**), **pero ella increíblemente tiene ambas líneas de sangre, la que la hace mortal en campo abierto o cerrado, y ella a la vez supo sorprendida que su control del hielo no se debía a la línea de sangre del clan Yuki, sino del arte de asesinar dragones, ella había escuchado las historias de su abuelo que durante la primera guerra mundial shinobi, ellos eran temidos por el potencial casi ilimitado que tenían y eso mismo fue lo que condujo que fueran perseguidos y asesinados al borde de la extinción, también le dijo que él había escuchado una vez que el primer Hokage de konoha peleo contra uno y casi había muerto, de no ser de la ayuda de su hermano Tobirama que lograron derrotar al asesino dragón.

Luego de mucho hablar, llegaron donde el escondite de los rebeldes se localizaba, y hay los recibió un ninja masculino que parecía se cercano a la mediana edad con un parche en el ojo derecho. Llevaba un talismán en cada oreja con 'escuchar' escrito en ellos dos veces en cada lado. También llevaba una camisa a rayas y pantalones con aparentemente el mismo patrón, con una túnica verde sobre ellos. Su pelo azul fue diseñado de una manera parecida a una aleta de tiburón.

-Mei-sama, me alegro que haya regresado a salvo de su viaje a konoha.-dijo dando una pequeña reverencia.- ¿pudo conseguir el apoyo del Hokage?-pregunto curioso.

-no tanto como lo que quisiera, Ao, pero pudimos conseguir la ayuda del **Haku Ryo **que nos va a ayudar a derrotar a Yagura.-dijo con tono esperanzado, de que el Jounin de konoha pudiera de nuevo retar al Mizukage y en esta ocasión derrotarlo.

El ahora identificado como Ao, quedo en shock, el ninja que buscaron durante más de 3 años, había venido por fin a ayudarlo.

Luego de presentaciones y hablar un poco de algunas cosas que no son importantes… bueno para Roy, llego a su cuarto asignado, que era compartido, pero por fortuna o desgracia… depende si eras Roy u otra persona…o Naruto.

en la habitacion estaba una mujer de estatura media, con una figura delgada y curvilínea. Tenía el pelo corto de color púrpura oscuro que se mantuvo a la altura del hombro. Debido a sus métodos de entrenamiento, Ur llevaba ropa ligera en el clima frió. Esta ropa consistía en una chaqueta gris, pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas de color rojo. También llevaba ropa interior verde.

Roy llego a una conclusión cuando miro la mujer quien se estaba quitando la ropa dejando ver su ropa interior y sabia que era una sentencia de muerte.

Sus temores no fueron en vano por que rápidamente tuvo que esquivar un aluvión de kunais hechas de ¿hielo? Eso lo distrajo un momento cuando sintió un piquete en su cuello y perdió el conocimiento.

Luego de algunos minutos recupero el conocimiento y noto que ahora estaba atado a una silla, con grillete en manos y pies, pero lo notable era que estaban hechas de hielo luego su mirada se depositó en su captora hablo.

-¿Quién eres y como entraste a nuestra base?-dijo pelipurpura.

-ehh... soy un refuerzo por parte de konoha para ayudar a los rebeldes contra yagura.-contesto...lo mas calmado posible.-asi que me podrias... ¡¿que mierda?!-grito cuando vio a la mujer quien se quitaba la ropa.- ¡¿porque demonios te estas desnudando?!-le grito.

-¿eh?-pregunto cuando miro que estaba en su ropa interior.-¡mierda no otra vez!-gimio mientras se volvia a vestir.

-...-Roy sinceramente no sabia que decir de esto...pero si era claro algo...es que quizas se habia topado con la mujer mas extraña en toda su vida hasta ahora.-..._"porque tengo el presentimiento que esta no es la primera ni la ultima vez que vere esto"-_penso mientras se deleitaba con el bello cuerpo de la mujer enfrente de el.

-ejem...como decia...soy un enviado de konoha para ayudar a la resistencia contra yagura...me llamo Roy Picazzo.-se presento.-¿me podrias soltar?-pidio.

mientras tanto la otra mujer se quedo mirando al peliblanco quien le dijo que era Roy el infame **Haku Ryo**, en un principio dudo sobre eso pero recordo su rostro en el libro bingo y coincida con la foto.

-esta bien.-y despues de un movimiento de su mano deshizo las esposas de hielo, roy se froto las manos y analizo el hecho.

-...eso fue **Ice-make** ¿verdad?-pregunto y miro la cara de sorprendida de la mujer.

-¿como lo descubriste?-pregunto.

-soy un Dragon slayer con naturaleza al Hielo, agua y viento como mis principales atributos... ver como creabas o en ese caso destruias el hielo, es diferente a como yo y los del clan yuki crean el hielo...segun mis fuentes solo una mujer es capaz de hacer este arte perdido...-dijo un momento.-tu eres... ¡gahh!-grito y una hemorragia nasal lo golpeo cuando miro a la mujer de nuevo desnuda cuando hace solo 2 segundo le quito la vista de encima.

-¡¿porque demonios estas desnuda...otra vez?!-le grito sosteniendo su nariz sangrante.

-gomen, gomen.-dijo rascandose la cabeza.-es un habito involuntario.-

-...-roy tenia una cara de WTF tratando de encontrarle una logica a lo que dijo la mujer.-oookai...ahora podrias decirme quien eres...al parecer me sorprendiste tanto que ya se me olvido lo que tenia en mente.-dijo

-oh, soy Ur Milkovich.-dijo la mujer volviendose a vestir.

-...eres la llamada Bruja de hielo.-

-sip.-

-...-Roy miro a la mujer con actitud un poco despreocupada y luego miro como se desnudaba de nuevo lo que le provoco hacerce un facepalm.

-"_va a ser una mision muuuuy larga_"-penso con tono derrotado.-"_me pregunto como le estara llendo a naruto_"-se pregunto.

* * *

**Konoha, calle principal.  
**

por las calles de konoha pasaba una imagen poco comun, al menos en esta generacion ninja, un chico corria como alma que lleva el diablo, pero lo que lo perseguia era peor que eso...eran las abominaciones mas grandes de la existencia, incluso Kami se compadecia de los pobres bastardos que caian como objetivos de ellos.

sip señoras y señores, esas abominaciones eran conocidas como fangirls, y naruto era el pobre bastardo que huia de ellas.

-"_¡mierda!_"-penso mientras corria mas deprisa.-"¡_ahora se porque tou-san les teme tanto_!"-

rapidamente se escabullo hasta su casa donde pudo soltar un respiro de alivio, pero no tardo mucho porque sintio una presecian muy familiar en la cocina y se enfurecio...al parecer su _hermanita_ decicio volver a meterse a su casa sin permiso.

fue a la cocina y la encontro tarareando felizmente como si estuviera en su casa y solo verla asi lo hizo enfuerecer mas...pero se tranquilizo, su padre le dijo que era bueno enojarse, pero que nunca dejara convertirse en esclavo de esa emocion y que no se rebajara al mismo nivel de ellos y no buscara venganza.

tomando un respiro hablo.-¿que haces en mi casa namikaze?-pregunto con tono frio.

narumi volteo a ver a su hermano pero cuando miro los ojos frios que la miraban se tenso.-b-bueno viene a hacerte la comida-dijo esperando que sus acciones pudieran hacer que su hermano se abriera con ella y eventualmente pudieran volver a ser una familia completa...pero como se dice el dicho, el camino al infierno esta lleno de buenas intenciones...sus acciones provocaban lo contrario.

-¿piensas que necesito _tu_ ayuda para eso?-pregunto retoricamente haciendo retroceder a narumi quien iba a contestarle pero naruto le gano.

-claro que no lo hiciste, solo eres una egoista que no te paras a pensar en lo que **yo **deseo y solo buscas tu satisfaccion personal.-dijo friamente.

narumi no dio marcha atras con esas palabras.-¡no es asi, yo solo quiero que volvamos a ser una familia y no me rendire!, se que mi nii-chan esta hay dentro de ese frio y cruel chico y lo juro por mi nindo que no me dare por vencida hasta traerte de vuelta con nosostros nii-san.-dijo con orgullo...o chica...no debiste decir eso.

naruto estaba furioso pero se controlo...asi que mejor decidio romper esa burbuja de fantasia de su ex-hermana.

-no andes escupiendo tantas palabras estupidas y dulces, ¿realmente eres tan arrogante y estupida para no respetar las decisiones de otra gente?-dijo con voz de duda.-no, nunca lo pensaste, eres tan estupida como esos pateticos intentos de padres de minato y kushina, en el mundo real no puedes andar escupiendo esas estupideses y no puedes cambiar los corazones de otros sin haber sentido el mismo dolor que ellos, ademas no me vengas con esa mierda de que quieres que vuelva a ser el mismo nii-chan que conocias...¿acaso sabias de mi antes?, ¿hablaste conmigo?. ¿jugaste conmigo?. ¿me decias buenos dias a caso?-pregunto con una sonrisa sarcastica.

-claro que no...nunca te paraste a ver si tu tan amado nii-chan estaba bien, o si necesitaba algo...no lo hiciste, solo eras la niña mimada del hokage que vivia en la luz mientras yo era el olvidado el que se forjo en la soledad y el abandono...donde di forma a mi Aria, mi canto del alma y se que deberias saber que cuando alguien forja su Aria de vida...esta casi nunca cambia y para mostrarte lo que es mi vida te la dire.-dijo y óro.

_Mi cuerpo forjado de la soledad_  
_hielo es mi sangre y mi corazon de cristal_  
_he sufrido el abandono y el olvido sin preguntar_  
_pero lo he aceptado sin cuestionar_  
_Ella, quien me robo mi ultima esperanza_  
_mi perdon nunca recibira, ni mi amor merecera_  
_su sangre el mismo destino les dictare_  
_y sus pecados jamas olvidare_  
_Gracias al Blanco un proposito y poder gane_  
_y la Roja con bondad, amor me dio en mi mayor debilidad_  
_con estas manos los protegere_  
_las cuales solo los que lo merescan las podran sostener_  
_por eso yo óro_  
**_Frozen Tundra of Loneliness_**

una luz empezo a formarce una esfera de luz que obligo a narumi a cubrirse de la segadora luz cuando se apago narumi fue golpeada por una enorme brisa glaciar que la hizo estremecerce de frio, observando su alrededor miro que ahora estaba en un claro lleno de nieve y rodeado de arboles con un cielo negro sin una estrella pero con 2 lunas iluminando lo suficiente el lugar.

-¿q-que e-es e-este lugar?-pregunto narumi temblando de frio a naruto que ni se inmuntaba por el frio.

-esto namikaze, es mi imagen mental.-dijo y narumi amplio los ojos, su madre le habia dicho acerca de esto pero nunca espero que su nii-san pudiera hacerlo, naruto noto eso y siguio.-veo que sabes...como era de esperar de una uzumaki...ellos sabrian que es una **Reality Marble.-**dijo.

-¡p-pero eso es imposible!-grito.-una imagen mental materializada en el mundo real.-dijo temblando no de frio sino de miedo...segun solo aquellas persona que llegaron a una realizacion en su vida podian llegar a una Reality Marble...pero segun tomaba mas de 30 años...y su nii-san con 11 lo logro.

-veo que sabes el concepto para que alguien llegue a una Reality Marble...pero eso se los agradezco y aborresco a ustedes.-dijo con odio.-su abandono e indiferencia me hicieron madurar mas rapido y me rompi a los 4, cuando Rin nacio un fragmento de mi aria se dedico a ella, luego a los 8 cuando conoci a mi tou-san mi aria tomo otra parte mas...y cuando entrene con el se completo...asi que narumi...esto te convence...mi imagen mental es un bosque frio en soledad...aun piensas que puedes cambiarme...-dijo con burla y luego deshizo el Reality Marble y volvieron a estar en la cocina.

-ahora que has visto eso...¿insistiras en remoldear mi alma y aria?-pregunto.

narumi se quedo callada, segun su madre aquellos que llegaron a una Reality marble nunca cambiron su Aria...pero ella no se daria por vencida tan facilmente...haria lo imposible para hacer que su ni-san regresara con ella.

-!ya lo dije no me rendire ya que es mi camino ninja!-grito y corrio a la puerta.-!si no puedo ser tu hermana, sere tu amante!-grito y salio de la casa.

naruto se quedo con cara de WTF e hizo un Facepalm.-¿que demonios he creado?-murmuro sin pensar en los nuevos problemas que vendrian con esto.

* * *

**y con esto listo espero que les halla agradado y comenten, no cuesta excepto el internet y todo eso, bueno me despido, cuidense y hasta la proxima.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**bueno gente como estan, espero que esten bien, ok aqui les traigo el nuevo de dragon de hielo, aqui veremos el plan de accion de los rebeldes y la mala suerte de roy y la interaccion de naruto con otros herederos de clan, bueno sin mas el episodio.**

**por enesima vez, mi no ser naruto, fairy tail u otro anime que salga en esta historia**

* * *

**Kiri seis meses desde la llegada de Roy.**

rapidamente pasaron seis meses desde la llegada de roy a kiri y si bien habian sido, en lo cabe la palabra, tranquilo...solo habia una cosa que realmente incomodaba mucho al peliblanco asesino dragon tenia nombre y apellido en Ur milkovich.

esa mujer fue el mayor dolor de cabeza del caballero de la muerte, su mania de desnudarse inconsientemente eran la principal razon, no importa el que, como y donde mierda estuvieran siempre terminaba, gracias a kami, en bragas y sosten, lo que provoco que Roy tuviera que ser constantemente llevado al ala medica para transfunciones de sangre.

despues estuvieron los problemas en los cuartos de baño, obviamente como Roy apenas acababa de llegar a la base rebelde no sabia sobre _ciertas_ reglas en especial la de los horarios de baños.

nuestro papa soltero, lo descubrio a la peor, un dia entro muy galante a bañarse cuando encontro a la lider de los rebeldes Terumi Mei en toda su gloria como dios la trajo al mundo.

obviamente como un buen hombre que era nuestro asesino dragon, su mente se congelo y su nariz sangro mirando el hermoso cuerpo de la pelimarron...y como un buen pervertido de closet...su Libido contra el peligro le alerto y miro a Mei con una mano tapandose sus generosos Pechos copa D...o G con su mano libre haciendo sellos y dandole una sonrisa muy dulce.

-¿algunas ultimas palbras?-pregunto empalagosamente dulce.

roy temblo pero sabiendo que esto se escucharia despues entre los demas de la resistencia...opto morir...o agonizar unos dias como un hombre.

-solo 3... ¡eres jodidamente sexy!-y con eso se desato en infierno.

todos en la base escucharon los gritos de niña del peliblanco y todos los hombres se extremecieron.

-"_que kami tenga piedad de ti, porque mei-sama no lo hara_"-oraron todos por el pobre bastardo.

bueno despues de ese incidente, de los seis meses que llevaba hay...paso dos en el ala medica...con quemaduras en manos y piernas...¿por que? sencillo, se cubrio la hombria de los ataque de lava de la Terumi.

dejando eso atras Roy fue dado de alta y siguio con su mision, pero tenia un solo cuestionamiento en sus misiones de asalto y robo de suministros...era que tenia a la stripper de hielo como compañera, si bien su desnudes involuntaria era buena para distraer a los pervertidos...incluido el mismo, era un dolor en el culo de Roy el no tratar de morir del sangrado nasal de verla asi muchas veces.

Otros problemas eran las Yuki...si, las supervivientes de ese clan que en su mayoria eran mujeres le rogaban que les enseñara como usar su Hyoton jutsu con mayor eficacia.

El peliblanco se hubiera negado, si no fuera por ese infame ojos de cachorro no jutsu, accedio y le enseño como fortalecer sus jutsu hasta que fueran capaces de soportar por un momento incluso los jutsu Yoton.

Tambien ayudo a los pocos sobrevivientes del clan Kaguya con su kekkei genkai, Roy tenia que admitir que sus danzas eran lo mas peligroso que tuvo que enfrentar hasta ahora, tenia que enfriar a casi el sub zero los huesos de los Kaguya para poder romperlos y utilizar toda su fuerza en un corte de su katana.

Otros Clanes que ayudo fueron los Houzuki, Terumi, Kurogane (invension mia, manejan Jiton, la liberacion magnetica), Scarlet (que tendran el poder de shirou ya que se me hace muy...pendejo crear una convocatoria de armaduras, asi que tendran el Trace On de shirou y podran crear sus armas y armaduras), Drayer (que manejan la liberacion de luz) y otros mas, ademas de varios shinobis y kunoichis en contra de las Normas de Yagura, en total el ejercito rebelde eran cerca de 10,000 shinobis en contraste con los 35,000 de los de yagura, pero tenian el plus de sus Kekkei genkai que podian igualar la cantidad con poder.

ahora estaba en la sala de Guerra meditando sobre el siguiente movimiento, ya habian destruidos 4 bases de Yagura y tomado todos los suministros de esos lugares, pero aun asi, no tenian suficientes para mantener a los shinobis y los refugiados.

-Necesitamos mas herramientas y medicamentos.-hablo Makarov el jefe del clan Drayer.

-no solo eso, tambien Comida, nos estamos quedando sin ella.-hablo una mujer peliblanca del clan kaguya.

Roy quien estaba meditando sobre los problemas que tenian en la base penso en una forma de solucionar el problema cuando mei hablo.

-y si tomamos impel down como nuestra base...ellos tienen los suficientes suministros para mantenernos durante un año sin contar que tendriamos el apoyo de muchos usarios de sangre que estan encerrados hay.-propuso, sinceramente Roy no sabia que existia tan lugar pero viendo la reaccion de los demas...bueno supuso que era un infierno en la tierra.

-¡¿estas loca Terumi?!-grito Houzuki Mangetsu, el jefe del clan houzuki.-si no te has acordado ese lugar es custodiado por **Ame no Shiryu** y **Dokuton no Magellan **y ellos estan un poco por debajo de nivel de Yagura si remotamente pudieramos derrotarlos todavia quedan sus mas del mil custodios que son minimo de nivel Anbu, asi que no me ven...tienes un plan ¿no?-pregunto con voz plana.

Mei sonrio dulcemente...cosa que hizo a Roy temblar de miedo y mas cuando lo miro.

-...odio mi vida.-murmuro el Haku-Ryo.

**Impel Down dos meses despues.**

la mayor prision shinobi del mundo, se dice que ni siquiera la prision de sangre es tan segura como esta, gruesas paredes de piedra de mar y construida en una fosa oceanica que hacia que no solo fuera una gran torre prision, sino una prision submarina que solamente tiene una entrada y una salida, hacer un agujero en la pared significaria innundar toda la prision...ademas de que si remotamente podria hacer uno seguro te esperaba un acenso de por lo menos 1500 metros hasta la superficie, la presion del agua no te dejaria ni siquiera subir 10 metros, en pocas palabras...era imposible salir de hay.

en el maximo nivel de seguridad el desconocido nivel seis, se encontraba Roy encadenado con gruesas cadenas de Vibranium y con sellos supresores de chakra.

-..._como mierda fue que me deje convencer para esta idea._-penso Roy ejecutando el plan de accion...solo que no espero que los sellos fueran de tanto aguante y le estaba tomando un poco mas liberarse de lo que penso.

como demonios quedo atrapado en la maxima prision del pais del agua...bueno fue muy mamon.

**Flashback hace 6 semanas.**

el plan era sencillo, era meter a alguien como un "preso" y desde adentro provocar una revuelta...el problema era que no podian mandar a cualquier persona...asi que mei tuvo al idea de mandar a Roy, otro problema era como demonios hacer que yagura no matara a roy y mejor encerrarlo en la prision.

la solucion fue que mandaron una copia del plan a minato y el hizo el documento donde amenazaba a yagura con la guerra si asesinaban a uno de sus ninja elite.

el plan funciono ya que yagura solo se necesita un acto donde Roy quedara a modo de poder ser capturado...asi que otra vez mei, sugirio drogar al peliblanco, Roy fue drogado con suficiente morfina para dormir a toda la resistencia.

un mareado y atontado Asesino dragon fue llevado a una mision, aun drogado mato a varios shinobis de yagura hasta que tropezo y cayo al suelo, siendo capturado.

fue llevado frente a yagura.

-nos volvemos a ver Haku Ryo-hablo estoica y friamente.

aun con signos de mareo y alucinado.

-~si, yagu-chaaan~-dijo mareado y entrecerraba los ojos a yagura.-hmmm.-

yagura se sorprendio por un momento a como le hablo el Haku Ryo, pero rapidamente se tranquilizo y noto como lo miraba como analizandolo y por alguna razon se sintio incomodo.

-~ehh, no se si es la droga, pero te ves como una niña~-balbuceo mirando a Yagura.

el susodicho no lo demostro por fuera, pero por dentro estaba nervioso, nadie habia podido ver eso de el, pero viene este idiota, drogado y todo la empezoa a ver como lo que realmente era...una mujer en lugar de hombre...la pregunta era como mierda le hizo.

sacudiendo sus pensamiento ordeno que lo llevaran a lo mas profundo de impel down ya que no podia matarlo por la amenaza del hokage y no era un idiota como para empezar una guerra contra el Kiriio senko y konoha.

roy fue tomado y encerrado en el cuarto de aislamiento con sellos de supresion de chakra y cadenas de vibranium para paralizarlo en la pared de la celda.

**Flashback end.**

roy seguia suspirando en como mei lo metio en este problema.

-estupida y sexy mujer...-murmuro Roy y sonrio cuando por fin los sellos supresores se sobrecargaron y se quemaron.

-bueno...ahora a romper las cadenas.-se dijo a si mismo y empezo a congelar las cadenas...pero estas no se rompian.-...puede que me tome un poco mas de lo que pense.-y suspiro...ahora a esperar otro tiempo mas para salir de esta prision.

* * *

**konoha Academia ninja, al mismo tiempo.  
**

Naruto suspiraba y cantaba un mantra para controlar su ira...se preguntaran porque hace eso...bueno tiene a cierta rubia abrazando su brazo y restregando sus pechos en el.

-"_Tou-san...espero que regreses pronto y me traigas a una novia para alejar a esta mujer de mi_"-penso y luego regreso a cantar su mantra, siendo sinceros...extrañaba a la chica que queria que fueran hermanos de nuevo y no la que queria que se enamorara de ella...cada vez mas la odiaba.

Narumi empezaba a ser el tipo de persona que mas odiaba, una persona que no le interesa el bien de otros sino el de si mismo, no respeta los deseos de los demas y solo busca satisfacer sus egoistas intensiones y piensa que puede saber si quiera comprenderme...el unico que sabe que es lo que el tuvo que pasar y ni siquiera su dolor es igual que el de esa persona y ese es su padre.

asi que ni en un millon de años se enamoraria de ella, pero a palabras de su padre decia, ninguna accion o sentimiento es cierta o seguro que pasara, solo la muerte es algo que todos tenemos seguro y algun dia vendra por nosotros.

-sigh...narumi me podrias soltar...necesito ir a entrenar.-dijo con tono irritado...odiaba que no podia congelarla o hacerle algo por 2 razones, una su padre y dos el hokage.

su padre le podria patear el culo de aqui a kumo y llevar su entrenamiento a cocytos, solo pensar eso le daba escalofrios.

-ehh, pero naruto-kun podriamos estar asi mas tiempo.-se quejo haciendo un mohin.

naruto era inmune a las miradas dulce y caras bonitas por el entrenamiento de su padre para ello, asi que hizo un clon de hielo y se lo dejo a narumi quien grito de frio y cayo al suelo mientras naruto salia de la academia.

**campo de entrenamiento numero 8**

ahora naruto entrenaba su suiton y futon jutsu para hacer sus ataque de hielo mas fuertes.

_recuerda naruto una mente despejada y calmada puede hacer que incluso un amateur pueda derrotar a un maestro con ingenio e imaginacion, duda, desconcentrate y moriras, manten la calma ante todo y podras ser mas fuerte que tu oponente, ya que de que sirve todo el poder del mundo si uno no sabe como aprovecharlo._

recordaba naruto las palabras de su padre y empezaba a formar agua del aire y empezaba a hacer remilinos de agua en sus palmas, luego formas de animales como serpientes y pequeños animales durante unos minutos hasta que se canso y se recosto en la grama del campo.

-"_esto no es suficiente...a lo mas tengo el nivel de un chunnin promedio y este paso nunca llegare al nivel de tou-san_"-penso mirando el cielo pero entonces noto la presencia de alguien mirandolo.

agudizando su audicion escucho la respiracion de la persona y de un movimiento rapido aparecio en la espalda de la persona.

era era una niña blanca con ojos de color lavanda pelo, sabia quien era...la heredera del clan hyuuga y una lesbiana proclamada, Hinata hyuuga.

-¿porque me espias Hyuuga-san?-pregunto.

la chica se sorprendio y volteo a ver a naruto quien la miraba con una fria y estoica cara, ella hizo una mueca y contesto.-tratando de entender que ve narumi en ti.-le contesto.

naruto alzo una ceja ante ese comentario...sabia del amor que tenia por narumi y francamente...esperaba que se la llevara de su lado y pudiera estar en paz...la unica atencion femenina que necesitaba era a su hermanita Rin...y protegerla de su aparente y lolicon de un padre idiota...eso fue algo que nunca espero que su tou-san fuera...pero eso es otro tema.

-...yo tambien trato de entender que vio en mi para que sea tan empalagosa.-contesto naruto con cierta irritacion.

-lo dices como si ella fuera una molestia.-le dijo hinata con enojo.-"_quien demonios se cree este_ _imbecil para hablar a si de mi narumi_"-penso con ira.

-porque asi fue como lo dije.-le contesto.-esa mujer es un dolor en el culo, no entiende que nunca llegaria a amar a una mujer cegada con la idea de que podemos ser una familia de nuevo cuando mi donante de esperma y vientre de alquiler nunca me concideraron como uno y cuando le mostre mi verdadera forma de ser y mi Aria, desvio todo su poder en que llegara a amarla no como hermanos sino como hombre y mujer, francamente me enferma que ella sea tan egoista que piensa que puede hacer que me enamore de ella...un mujer egoista y desinteresada en mis _propios _deseos y no solo su satisfaccion personal.-dijo naruto con voz enojada.

Hinata estaba furiosa por la forma en que naruto decia cosas de su narumi y su familia...ademas de celos, ella querria estan en su lugar, ser la destinataria del amor de la rubia kunoichi, pero lo que mas le enojo es que dijera que narumi era una egoista...ella era la persona mas altruista que conocia y no iba a dejar que este idiota la insultara asi.

ella ataco con un puño de su juken pero naruto lo intercepto rapido y la tomo por el cuello y la forzo contra el arbol haciendola gritar de dolor.

-eres una tonta e idiota mujer...-dijo mientras apretaba el cuello de hinata.-¿piensas que te dare piedad por tratar de matarme con ese golpe de juken?-le pregunto.

-si piensas que dudare en quitarte la vida...estas equivocada...no me importa quien mierdas eras...asi que esta es mi unica advertencia a ti.-le dijo y empezo a congelar el cuerpo de la hyuuga.

-**vuelve a tratar de atacarme sin razon justificable y te matare y arrancare tus ojos para venderlos al mejor postor, ni creas y pienses en decirme que perjudicara a konoha, me importa una mierda este pueblo, solo estoy aqui para que minato namikaze vea que puedo ser incluso mas fuerte que el sin su ayuda.-**le dijo con voz oscura y grave.

Hinata temblo de miedo ante las palabras de Naruto y cuando el la solto cayo de rodillas en un manojo de nervios y temblaba sin parar, naruto la miro y suspiro de desepcion y se alejo de ella, pero se detuvo y hablo con ella.

-eres patetica...escuche que tu deseo es cambiar a tu clan y ese estupido sello de pajaro enjaulado, si tu te enganchas en la figura de otra persona nunca tendras la fuerza para realizar tus deseo, no busque tabla de salvacion, toma ejemplo lo que me querias hacer...ese coraje con el que me ataque usalo para ser mucho mas feroz y voraz como un leon y demuestrales a todos incluso a mi mismo que no eres una patetica mujer enamorada de su salvador.-sonrio sarcasticamente a ella.

-o es que la princecita es una bebe.-se burlo de ella...lo unico que mas odiaba que narumi era una mujer debil en sus decisiones y hinara era asi...tal vez ayudarla un poco a ser una feroz mujer le de un poco de entretenimiento y mas cuando ella sea capas de alejar a los hombre con golpes...eso seria genial de ver.

al dentro de hinata algo se rompio y dejo de temblar de nervios...ahora lo hacia de ira y miro a naruto con un fuego intenso en sus ojos.

-¡te equivocas imbecil, te demostrare que puedo cambiar mi clan y sere mas fuerte que tu estupido dragon, sere un leon indomable y te pateare el culo, ya lo veras y lamentaras no a verme matado hoy!-le grito.

-entonces demuestramenlo...haz que me arrepienta de esto...supera mis espectativas y cuando tu voluntad no dependa de otros, ven y enfrentame y restregame que eres mas fuerte que yo y mis ideales.-le contesto.

se quedaron mirando un momento y despues cada uno tomo su camino con una sonrisa en sus rostros...habian creado una rivalidad y esperaban lo mejor el uno del otro.

* * *

**espero que les halla gustado y comente se agradece los comentarios tanto constructivos como destructivo y hasta la proxima feliz años y que todos sus deseos se vuelvan realidad.  
**


End file.
